No One Can Replace You
by TaioraWarrior
Summary: A Taiora.  Kinda complicated. I don't want to reveal much here for a reason. The first few chapters should tell you what up. When the stories done I may put up a new summary. Anyone that likes a realistic Taiora drama should like this. Hurt/Comfort too.
1. New Girl?

No One Can Replace You

I guess you can call this the prologue. So I've got a general idea of where I'm going with this, but it will be interesting to see how it pans out. By now you know how I bounce, even if the story doesn't seem like a Taiora it becomes one eventually, even if its at the end… Heck, I originally though that was what was going to happen on the show. Show us Tai has matured and really cares about Sora. Have some drama, keep us in suspense, but then have them get married at the end. Wasn't the case. So that's why we have to write these fics, which I would rather not do, but I was left with little chose. The disclaimer should be evident here but I'll do it anyway. Italics in this story are usually thoughts. Deep breath TW *I have no idea how I'm gunna pull this off*… Enough babble… lets go.

Disclaimer: If you are curious whether or not I own Digimon Digital Monsters, read my profile.

Prologue

_Tai's POV_

She was cute. She was really funny and playful. It felt good to be around her. The best part is, she plays soccer. _I like her. Wait, I do? I didn't think it was possible._

That was the problem though. I really did like her. Unfortunately my heart was still with someone else, but she didn't feel the same way.

You see I had told Sora I was in love with her, the day after the battle with Armegeddemon. I ended up hating myself for being selfish. It hurt her… she felt sorry for me. She told me she didn't feel the same way. I was crushed, devastated. For the second time in my life, I was left heart broken by the same person.

It just about ruined our friendship too. Thank God it didn't because I would have hated myself for the rest of my life. Fortunately the other destined helped us to get over our period of no communication. Even Matt help, ugh… Matt. I still don't know what he has that I don't. Maybe girls just like musicians more then soccer players. I don't care though… I just wanted one girl to like me.

It took us about one month to start talking again. I'm glad I can at least talk to her. Its different though, I feel it. I'm pretty sure she does too.

We had this long ass conversation about what we felt. Actually I didn't say much, she did most of the talking. I felt like crying the whole time, I had to hold the waterworks back. Listening to her speak of how much I meant to her was like walking threw hell. Call me crazy but it sure sounded as if she was in love with me, she cried the whole time. Of course I've always been told I was never good with emotions… whatever, its not my fault females are so complicated.

Since then it has been about another month. I'm doing okay I guess. I've gotten really good at becoming lost in random objects whenever they kiss. Actually they seem to not do that when I'm around. I don't know whether I should be insulted by that or thankful.

Agumon came into my room with one off my many soccer balls in his claws and sat down next to Tentomon. He and Izzy had come over so Izzy could install some software on my computer. Izzy was in my chair while I sat on the desk by my computer.

"Hey Tai?"

"Yeah Agumon," I said.

"Are you going to that girl's game tomorrow?" He sounded really enthusiastic about it. Looked it too with a glint in his eye and a big smile on his face. I think he wanted me too. He was always encouraging me to find someone. Just like Kari, and Davis, and lots of others… and Sora.

"Yeah Tai." Izzy spoke up with just as much interest as Agumon. "Are you going?"

**I guess you can also call this the summary, because I did want to reveal much in the actual summary. Maybe from this you can kind of see what the story is about. No questions right now though. You'll just have to keep reading. How was my first person narrative arandomguy227? Don't worry people, the rest off the chapters will be longer then this. Thoughts anyone?**


	2. It Was Just a Day at the Mall

Update time. So just who is this girl that Tai thinks he likes. I'm just as surprised as you guys, I thought he'd die single if he couldn't have his best friend. Nobody is perfect I guess.

It Was Just a Day in the Mall

_Izzy's POV_

Tai? Yeah, he's been better. As for Sora, well to be honest I've never seen her happier. She's captain of the women's tennis team, she has good grades, and she's dating Matt. Though I guess her moods been sub par lately, because of Tai telling her he loved her. I can't really say more then that.

Its weird though, Tai never showed much interest in girls, then all of a sudden he starts having feelings for his childhood friend of all people. When those feelings aren't returned, he goes back to no interest. I feel kinda bad for girls that like him, because his outgoing personality leads them to believe he's flirting with them, only to be disappointed later.

So now he seems to be semi-happily single. As for the rest of us, well pretty much everyone is with someone. TK and Kari are dating. Yolei and Ken apparently have something going on. I have a girl friend. Joe is always with this one Canadian exchange student named Stacey. Mimi's going out with Michael, I think. Davis always has like five girls around him, my theory is that he's found the line between annoying and cute. Cody's still on the young side so no pressure.

We have all been trying to get Tai to go on a date with someone, anyone, but he avoids the subject at all costs. Kari has a list of girls that have talked to her about Tai, and she's trying to get him to move on. She's not as pushy as Davis though. He's been telling Tai to get over it and live. TK and Matt don't say anything though, as they shouldn't.

Tai, Dao who was one of Tai's soccer buddies, Sora, Matt, Kari, and myself went to the mall yesterday. No particular occasion, we just wanted to hang out.

_Flashback_

_Tai's POV_

"Dao, you idiot, your gunna get us in trouble," I hid my face in my hands. Dao had just launched the soccer ball at a window, rattling it hard. We were juggling the ball back and forth in the air. Dao was really athletic but didn't have the best touch on the ball.

"Crap!" Dao grabbed the ball and we both started running from the store, back to the main group. The shop keeper was yelling at us. We were always kicking the ball in the mall when we came here. Sora use to play but she's more into cloths now. Cloths… I don't get what's so important about them.

We caught up to everyone else and I got a glare from Sora.

"You guys are going to brake something, can't you just sit still?"

"Come on Sora! We're careful, we haven't broken anything here since we knocked over that glass vase." She really needed to relax.

"Grow up Tai," she sounded disappointed. It hurt every time she said stuff like that. I cried when Sora stopped playing soccer. I'm not ashamed to admit that I missed playing with her. Then she started to change in other ways too. It could have had something to do with her mom, but I shouldn't judge. _I don't have to grow up if I don't want to._

_Kari's POV_

I saw Tai's expression change when Sora said grow up. Can't she just keep her mouth shut. Maybe she wasn't her old self and they couldn't get along as well, but that doesn't mean she can treat him like dirt.

I've been trying to get Tai to see it's over. I love him so much, I just want him to be happy and he can't find that with Sora. All I can really do is encourage him to go out with someone that likes him back.

"Hey guys I have to go," Said Dao, "I'm going to my grandparents this weekend so I'll see all of you later."

"See you Dao, sorry about my moms cooking last night," I told him apologetically. He just shrugged, nodded to Tai, and then left.

"He had to suffer through your moms recipes huh?" Izzy asked me.

"Yeah, I know I don't have to explain that to you!" I laughed. Izzy's phone rang all of a sudden and he went off to the side to have a private conversation with whoever was on the other side of the line.

The rest of us went into a large clothing store. Well, Sora and I led the way, the two boys reluctantly followed us.

_Tai's POV_

"Matt come with me, I want to look at the tennis rackets in the sports section," I heard Sora say. That was just fantastic. She picks the one place in the store I would want to go. I use to be the one to look at sports equipment with her. I remember one time I went to buy her a new soccer ball in this mall after her mother wouldn't let her play in the championship game, which they lost badly. It made her feel so much better.

"Tai will you be okay if I go look at the shoes for awhile? Your ego can handle being alone for a few minutes right?"

"Yeah Kari that's fine. I'll just look at the jackets or something _and stay as far away from the sports section as possible_." She smiled and walked away.

My ego. Its not as important to me as it use to be. I use to want all the attention on myself. I had learn to put others before myself though, much to the pleasure of my mom. That didn't seem to get me anything though, well I didn't get set to the principles office as much. That's good right?

I walked over to a large rack of jackets and coats. I always liked to wear the big baggy stuff when it was cold. Perhaps this was because I was always wearing my soccer warm-ups during the winter soccer season. Why stop there?

My wild hair, my cloths, my athleticism, and I suppose my charm started to get me a lot of comments from girls. They would say, _oh my god its TAI! Quick how's my hair? _Or, _hey there hotty, have you scored any goals lately?_

I didn't care for that stuff. I just wanted normal conversations with people that would look at my eyes, not… whatever else. Matt got some of that too but he had proven himself committed and off the market.

I lazily fumbled threw the cloths going from place to place. I didn't really want to be here anymore, there was nothing to do. I was about to leave when I noticed I was walking right threw the sports section. Damn it.

I didn't see _them_ though. Maybe I got lucky. _Might as well just go look at the cleats._

I picked one up and examined it closely. Adidas made it, eighty percent kangaroo leather, which was the material used to make some soccer cleats. I had always preferred it to the synthetic material. It was lighter, for one. _Isn't this cleat the model I use to wear while Sora and I were on that co-ed team?_

_Flashback_

"Tai pass the ball!" Sora called to me from across the field.

Pass the ball? I had no intention of doing that, the goal was right in front of me, and these defenders sucked. Sora continued to call for it anyway.

I was threw! Nothing but the keeper stood between me and glory. Unfortunately I didn't see the defender coming in. He sliced my feet from under me and the ball got kicked off my tow to the side. Sora ran onto it and scored.

"Nice pass Tai!" She said genuinely, helping me up.

"Well there's no I in team!" I laughed, pretending I had actually passed it.

_End flashback_

I sighed and put the cleat on the wall. _That's it, I'm just going to go to the arcade or something._

I began to back up and turned my weight hard, having every intention to get out of the store quickly. I hit something and saw another person's head out of the corner of my eye.

"Ugh!" The person groaned and was knocked to the floor. Apologetic and even frightful green eyes stared back up at me. They belong to a girl about my age. I quickly recovered from my shock.

"I'm sorry," I said as I pulled her to her feet. "I guess I was just in a hurry and I didn't see you."

"It's okay."

"I'm really sorry," I said, not convinced. Then she looked at me properly, and I at her. She was about Sora's size and had the same athletic build. Her blond hair was pulled back into a small bun but a few strands graced her face.

"Your Tai Kamiya right?"

"Yeah," I say dumbly.

"You play for the high school men's team don't you?"

"Yeah." _Smooth._

"I've seen you around. I'm Kristina Koda, I play for the women's team." She seemed to be asking if I knew her. I did. I'd seen the women's team play a few times, but usually I would go to the tennis matches.

"I know you, you're their best player right?"

"Well I guess I'm…"

"Don't be modest I heard you scored five times in one game," I instinctively flashed my trademark grin. She blushed.

"There you are Tai, were leaving…" Sora had come around the corner with a tennis racket in her hand. She stopped speaking when she saw Kristina.

"Oh, okay, it was nice-"

"You don't have to leave Tai!" Sora said almost to loudly. I had turned to walk away a little but Sora pushed me back to Kristina. "Me and Matt are just going to his apartment, and Kari left too so… I'll see you around." Sora nor I noticed but Kristina glared at Sora. Sora turned and left quickly.

"That's Matt Ishida's girl friend right? They make such a cute couple."

"Uh, yeah, they're… they're something _cut my ears off!_"

"So are you here for new cleats?"

"Not really, plus this isn't exactly my ideal soccer supply place."

"Oh, your to good for it huh?"

"Pssss-duh," I said jokingly. She laughed. _She's cute when she laughs._ She took a soccer ball off the rack and kicked it to me. I kicked it back automatically. She then flicked the ball in the air and headed it to my chest. I was ready. I directed it up, off my chest and I captured it behind my neck.

"Yeah, your not bad," she joked and pushed me so the ball would roll off my back. I heard her stomach grumble.

"What was that?"

"I haven't eaten in awhile. Do you mind grabbing a bite with me?" She asked hopefully. I didn't see the harm in it so I agreed.

_Kristina's POV_

_O. M. G. I'm going to have lunch with Tai Kamiya! I can't believe my luck! Just wait until my team mates hear about this. I'm going to have lunch with a celebrity!_

I have been wanting to go out with Tai Kamiya for the longest time. I fell for him the moment I saw him. Who in their right minds wouldn't? He's got it all. The looks, the swagger, the soccer skill. Maybe I can convince him to come to my game tomorrow. I would have to try, this may be my only chance.

_Tai's POV_

We walked out of the store and went to a sandwich bar. I got a large chess burger, she got a salad.

We ended up sitting at a table and talking about soccer. After all, what else was there to talk about? She seemed really passionate about the sport. I looked at her cloths for the first time and found her in her soccer warm-ups, jacket, sweat pants and all. This was the sign of a fanatic. She was just like me. She also just happened to be really cute.

At one point she ruffled my hair with her hand. I'm not going to lie, it felt good, and at the same time, familiar. There was one person that used to do that all the time… Sora.

Unlike other girls though, I only compared her to Sora when she tussled my hair, the rest of the time I was laughing and smiling with her.

"Thanks for sitting with me Tai," she said after she finally finished her salad. And I mean _finally_. If I didn't know better I would say she was eating slow on purpose.

"It was no trouble," I said checking my watch.

"Hey Tai?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you maybe, want to come see me play in the schools stadium tomorrow?" I thought about it for a second. I supposed I should. I had nothing else to do.

"Sure, and maybe I can buy you lunch after because I bet you'll be hungry," I answered without really thinking. Not that that's anything new.

"Okay!" She answered a little to quickly. I had just noticed what I said. _No backing out now._

"Great, then it's a date." As I was walking threw town later I realized she might have taken that the wrong way. I didn't mean date, date, I just meant the lets meet up and do whatever kind of thing. She probably thought I was serious, because she seemed into me… Was I into her?

_End flashback_

"Well Tai? An answer while were still young would be great." Izzy asked me again as he spun in my chair.

Maybe they're right. Maybe I should try. I did like her, but where would it lead? It would make one person especially happy though, and to me, that's all that mattered.

"I'm going," I say.

**Ohoo... Tai! Suicide that situation I'd say! Or did he? So what do you guys think about this new girl. On that matter what do you think about what the others think about it. What do you think about it? I'll update asap, but college comes first! (Actually in my world it comes last, but society says first so...) Now for review responses.**

**Odinson83: Thanks. Yeah, it was suppose to hint at conflict, so I guess I did good. I didn't see the fluff... but ok!**

**arandomguy227: Thanks. And yep I got it from you! I already forgot what I said, but I'm glad you laughed.**

**Melodisz: Think you'll hate her huh? Well we'll see. And I completely agree.**

**MegumiFire: Well here it is lol! Glad you liked it.**

**DephsXylex: I wish Sora had come to her senses in the show. Then we wouldn't have to be here!**

**OmegaMan133: I was practically asleep when I read your review... but I'm guessing that's good? **


	3. It's Just a Date

Yeah, I know. I had some trouble lets just say. It may be hard to believe, but I'm updating as fast as I can right now. But since I'm here now, you might as well read the next chapter…

It's Just a Date

_Kari's POV_

I decided to accompany Tai to Kristina's game after school. TK had to take this long test after school, and we both agreed there was no point in me waiting up. So, here I am.

That wasn't the only reason. I actually really enjoyed watching sports… what? Okay, okay, that was only partially true. I usually only like to watch sports that my friends are involved in, such as TK's basketball games.

The truth is I'm here because of this Kristina girl. Sure I want Tai to find someone and be happy for a change, but I need to be sure that this girl is good enough for my brother.

Gatomon shifted in my backpack and then began to speak, "Kari, why do people wait at the cross walk to cross the street during this time of day? I'm mean, the traffic is so backed up and slow, people can just dodge the cars any where on the street."

"It's the law Gatomon," I told my partner from another world.

"Well it still doesn't make sense. Where would we all be if muffins weren't allowed to be warm? Or if that MLK guy you learned about today hadn't disobeyed the separate but equal laws?"

Gatomon never ceased to amaze me, she always had a simple but true way of thinking about the world. Of course other times she flat out confused me. Like the muffin thing, that went over my head too.

Tai was leaning on the railing near one of the entrances to the stadium waiting for me. He gave me one of his smiles when he saw me.

"Hey there," he said.

"Hey," I replied. We started down the stairs that would take us to the front seats. We wouldn't have much trouble getting a spot, it was only a high school game after all.

"Hey! Tai! Hey!" Some boys had started to call out to my brother. I had see them before and knew they were nothing but trouble. Tai just tried to ignore them.

"Tai! You still following that Takenouchi chick around like a puppy? She still going out with Ishida huh? To bad for you, you really wanted to hit that huh? What was the problem with her? You not man enough or what?"

I knew Tai was about to go ballistic. He could handle people making fun of him, but as soon as someone took a swipe at Sora he would lose it… and that would only make it worse. I knew I had to do something, so I put my hand on Tai's arm to prevent him from saying anything and letting him know I would deal with it.

"Leave my brother alone!" I screamed at the top of my lunges. I must have made them lose some of their nerve because they stopped the taunting. Few things got me mad. One of those things was people picking on my brother. I wouldn't stand for it.

Tai and I always had each others backs. Sure he would annoy me sometimes, but we always knew we were there for each other. It was our Kamiya blood. He silently thanked me with a nod which I returned.

Finally we took our seats next to Izzy in the stands. Yes, he had his laptop out.

_Tai's POV_

_Hit that. _Is that how they see all women? Animals. Sora is so much more to me then that. Some of my soccer team mates had given me a hard time about it too. I made a promise to Sora to always be there for her, and that is exactly what I was intent on doing. Even if she made it difficult for me. I could care less what people thought. I love her.

After saying hi to Izzy and sitting in silence for five minutes, the game finally started.

"That's her with the blond hair right Tai?" Kari asked me.

"Yep."

"She's pretty. Don't you think Izzy?" Izzy just gave an unconscious grunt. I smiled.

Kristina seemed to be looking for me in the stands. I waved to her. When she saw me, a gorgeous smile came to her face, she could light up a gloomy swamp with that smile. She waved back enthusiastically.

The ref blew the whistle and the match commenced. About five minutes later Davis arrived.

"What's up Tai? I hear you got a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend Davis."

"Yeah, and these goggles were never yours," he said in a way that reminded me so much of myself back in the day.

I looked back to the game and Kristina had the ball at her feet moving towards the goal. After slipping past an enemy midfielder she lobbed the ball to one of the wings. Still going forward, she timed her run at the goal perfectly. The outside mid sent the ball back to her just inside the eighteen, but there was a problem. A defender was still in between her and the goal. I watch intently to she what she would do. She didn't disappoint.

Faking a kick to the left she dragged the ball with the same foot to the right, causing the defender to stumble. A second later, Kristina sent the ball to the back of the net.

Her teammates congratulated her and I stood up and clapped. She look up to find me once again, clearly wanting to know what I thought. I gave her a look that said 'not bad'. She just looked down and shook her head, both of her cheeks flushed crimson, as she tried to suppress a smile.

"She's better then Sora was."

I look over at my sister and two friends wondering which of them said that. To my surprise Izzy had a guilty look on his face and he tensed up, ready for any retribution that was to come. So he was watching the game after all.

I chose not to say anything. Kristina was good, but is she better then Sora was. _Yes she is_ something inside me said.

During the second half the other team scored to tie it up.

"Do you think they can break the tie and win?" Davis asked no one in particular.

"I think their chances are good," Kari said.

"I'd say about eighty percent as a conservative estimate," Izzy added.

"That good enough for you Davis?" I asked him. A huge grin came to his face.

"Eighty percent? Heck that's great! I've never gotten an eighty percent in my life!" From within Davis's backpack I thought I heard a giggle that sounded an awful lot like Demiveemon's.

Sure enough, they did break the tie, but they didn't just come back. They made a statement. Kristina… she did something that was rarely ever seen. Something that I myself have only done twice. She bicycle kicked it into the upper V, that is she threw both of her legs over her head and hit the ball into the upper corner of the net. My jaw dropped. _My_ jaw dropped. Half the crowed didn't even know what to do. Should they celebrate? Or should they ask each other if they had actually seen that.

After the final whistle Kristina's team walked to the bench to take off their cleats and go home. I waited near the field entrance for Kristina. Kari, Izzy, and Davis had left already.

I had huge smirk on my face as Kristina walked up to me.

"I knew I had found a true soccer player the moment I saw you."

"You better believe it Kamiya. Bet you've never biked the ball like that," smiled at me just as cockily.

"You biked it? I was to busy watching this beautiful girl run around." That caused her to blush, but she quickly recovered.

"I have a lot more where that came from Tai."

"Really… I would love to take a tour of your factory some time." _Did I just say that? Where had that come from?_

Kristina turned really red at that comment and looked at the ground. _I did just say that. What did I even mean by that? Well she doesn't seem to upset… better change the subject._

"So, do you still want to go to lunch?" I asked her hopefully.

"Yeah, I am hungry. Where to?"

I was about to answer but a bunch of Kristina's friends were walking towards us giggling and pointing at us. Kristina grabbed me by the arm and led me away, it only served to make the girls giggle even more.

"I know a place you can take me."

We ended up going to this simple place downtown. Nothing fancy. Good thing to, because I only had so much money on me. I got a cheeseburger again, and she got a salad… again.

"You eat healthy don't you?" I asked her.

"Well, yeah. It's good for me. Wish I could say the same for you," she looked at my cheeseburger.

"The way I see it, I've only got one life." She rolled her eyes.

"You should live it responsibly."

"That's what my friend Sora always tells me," I smiled. Kristina grimaced.

"I played against her in soccer a few times. She was pretty good."

"Yeah she was. Do you not like her or something?"

"No she's okay. I don't really see why some girls like her boyfriend so much."

"Matt you mean?" I asked in surprise. Why would anyone not like him?

"He seems a little self absorbed to me."

"Well he can seem a little distant to people that don't know him, but once you do get to know him he's a great friend."

"So tell me more about yourself Tai. What would you normally be doing on a Friday afternoon like this?"

"Sleeping," I answered honestly.

"On a day like this! Are you crazy?"

"My sister tells me I am," we both laughed. I was really beginning to enjoy her company. She was easy to talk to, and if I may be honest even easier to look at. We talked for a while longer and then she said she should be going. I walked her out of the restaurant.

"So I guess I'll see you Monday?" She asked.

"I guess so." An awkward silence followed. _Should I kiss her? I kinda want to but I don't really know what to do._

Fortunately for me I wasn't forced to make a decision because she grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on my cheek before quickly walking away.

_That was… nice…_

…tennis courts about an hour ago…

_Sora's POV_

I was shocked to hear Tai loved me… straight from his mouth too. I had suspected he felt something for me, but still. Love? I felt so bad. I had chosen Matt. I liked Tai, no, I loved him, he was my best friend. I just couldn't love him like that. So I had clung to Matt to try to show him that. I'm glad he may have finally found someone though… I'll always be there for him.

"Match point." Said the announcer.

_Focus Sora. This is to get into the semi-finals._I twirled my racket in my hand once and bounced the ball twice on the ground with my other hand. Nobody except myself new this, but the two bounces represent two people. The first bounce was good luck from me, and the second bounce was good luck from Tai. I had made that up when I started to play tennis. I did it subconsciously now.

I tossed the ball into the air and hammered it across the court with all my might, a grunt leaving my gut as I did so. My opponent couldn't reach it and that ended the match. It felt great.

I looked up to the seat Tai would be in to see his famous smile. I looked but he wasn't there I began to frantically search the rest of the crowd. He was no where to be seen. That couldn't be, he was always at my games. Sometimes nobody else would be here, not even Matt once I started dating him. Tai however, would always be here. He said he would always come to my games, no matter what. He promised! So were was he? I felt really sad all of a sudden, almost naked, like my one permanent security blanket was just stripped away.

"Good game baby!" I turned around to see Matt coming towards me. I smiled, but it felt forced… where was Tai?

"Thanks Matt," I said as I threw myself in his arms, "I thought you weren't coming."

"Band practice ended early, so here I am!"

"Matt, do you know where Tai is?"

"Isn't he here?"

"No. Do you think something's wrong with him?" I asked genuinely concerned for the well being of my best friend.

"I hope not. It's not like him to not be here… wow this is weird. I'll call him on my cell phone."

**I think I'm on track again, in my head anyway. But they say you have to be right in the mind before anything else. (I shouldn't say this but I didn't feel good writing this) Anyway reviews in my country are mandatory, so, you know, no presure. Lol, just kidding. Review response time! Thanks for all the reviews by the way!**

**arandomguy227: I believe there will be some Sora bashing in this story. Heck someones got to do it sometimes. *Shruggs***

**OmegaMan133: Yep Tai focusing on someone else, that's part of the idea. **

**MegumiFire: I never cared for her either. People do change... but I believe they stay true to their core most of the time. That's what Toei screwed up.**

**Odinson83: I kinda sort like Kristina too. I didn't like the season 2 Sora either, and yeah I'm sorta going for bitchy. Anyway I agree with all the other stuff you said.**

**DephsXylex: True. Will have to expirement with the beta reader later. And yeah, I was trying to make Kristina kinda like Sora but not really.**

**ZariDenim: I hate it when girls do that to Tai too. Of course I don't mind when girls do that to me lol!**

**Supershooter: Yay! I have you trapped until the Taiora happens! Heck people do that to me too.**

**Aussieking: Yeah they were lucky they din't brake it. Nope she wasn't in the anime... as far as I know. **

**fireangel08: Good to here from you! We will see where this goes... glad you like it so far. I'll do my best to keep it interesting.**


	4. Rude Awakening

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

"He's not answering his cell," Matt told Sora as he put his cell phone back into his pocket.

"That's not a surprise. He usually doesn't carry it with him except for special occasions," Sora answered him. "Try his D-Terminal."

Matt took out his D-Terminal and sent Tai a message.

…

_Tai's POV_

I was walking to my apartment door fumbling for my keys when my D-Terminal beeped. I took it out and it said I had two new messages. I opened the first one. It was from Davis. It was one of his dirt jokes he would send to me. Some of them were actually pretty funny, as long as they were not said in the company of women. I smiled and shook my head as I inserted the key into the door and opened it. Kari was sitting on the couch watching TV with my dad and my mom was cooking diner in the kitchen. Typical.

"Hey big brother. How'd it go?" Kari greeted me.

"How did what go?" My dad asked.

"Oh, nothing. Tai just had a-" She screamed and jumped of the couch, running to her room as I chased her. I wasn't about to let her tell all to our parents.

"Your dead Kari!"

I passed Gatomon as I chased Kari to her room. "I don't know Tai, she looks pretty alive to me."

Kari quickly slammed her door on me, and I could tell by the click sound she locked it. "I hope you have a lot of food in there sis, because your in trouble."

"Bite me, Tai."

"Is everything okay?" Agumon asked me, poking his head out of the bathroom.

"Kari's just being a brat," I shrugged as I walked into my own room and Agumon followed me. I walked over to my desk and sat down. Agumon jumped on my bed and laid down.

Taking the D-Terminal out of my pocket, I set it on the desk and opened up the other message.

_Where are you man? Did you forget today was Friday? Sora won her match, and we're both wondering where you are. Your always here, are you okay?_

_Matt_

_Holy Crap! I missed her game! This one was to advance too… crap. I was busy though, she'll understand. Guess I should answer._

I had to close the D-Terminal though because someone walked into my room.

"Whanna tell me how it went with Kristina now?" It was Kari.

"Your brave for coming in here."

"Well your not the only courageous one in the family you know." I sighed and turned to face her. She had a grin on her face.

"Your not leaving until I tell you, are you?"

"Nope. So tell."

"There's not much to tell. I just took her to lunch and we talked for a little while."

"Come on Tai," Kari whined, "I want details."

"She likes salads and she plays soccer _she'll love that answer_."

"God it's like talking to a brick wall with you sometimes. So do you like her?"

I thought for a moment. "Well… it sure felt good when she kissed my cheek." Kari squealed. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, don't go all Mimi on me! That's the last thing I need.

"Sorry, I'm just glad my big brother is finally letting himself get some attention."

"Whatever. Go whine to your boyfriend," I said as I pushed her away.

"Was it a big, wet, sloppy kiss? Like this?" To my dismay Kari tried to press her lips on my cheek just to piss me off, and one of our many play fights ensued. I finally threw her off and she skipped out of my room.

I fell onto my bed next to Agumon who was slowly falling asleep. "Good day buddy?"

"Yep. I had pizzaaaaaaaaa for lunch," Agumon yawned. "Don't you have a message to answer Tai?

Remembering the messaged Matt had sent to me I went back to my desk.

"Tai?" Kari's voice came from the doorway. "Look, Mom bought a chocolate cake for us." She had a plate with a fork and cake on it. I got up from my seat.

"Thanks," I said taking it from her.

"Hey! That piece was mine!"

"Oh… well thanks for sharing," I snickered. Kari opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She knew once I had it, it was as good as gone. I smiled as she mumbled to herself down the hallway. I've actually become a very caring and giving person, but it still feels good to take things from Kari. That's what older sibling's are suppose to do right?

I laid down on the bed and noticed Agumon's nose begin to sniff the air. He opened his eyes and saw the cake in my hands.

"Kitchen," I mouthed. He forgot his sleepiness and went to liberate what he could from Gatomon and Kari.

Once I had eaten the cake, my eye lids started to feel really heavy. I threw the plate and fork to the floor and let sleep overtake me.

_Next morning… Sora's POV_

_I wonder if I can even get him up at 8:30._There I was, standing outside of the Kamiya apartment with Biyomon, contemplating whether or not this was even worth the effort. Getting Tai out of bed this early in morning on a weekend was more complex then the science of nuclear fusion. I had done it a couple times before, and trust me I deserved a noble peace prize for each one.

_I need to talk to him_.

"What are you waiting for Sora?" Biyomon asked me.

"Nothing." I knocked on the door. After a couple of moments Tai's mom answered.

"Hello Sora. You look nice today."

"Thanks Mrs. Kamiya. I'm here to see Tai."

"He's asleep."

"I know." Mrs. Kamiya nodded in understanding and stood aside to let me in.

Agumon was eating breakfast in the kitchen and gave me a smile. Miko was chasing Gatomon around, but Gatomon seemed to be the one calling the shots. Biyomon went to talk to Agumon.

I walked down the hall to Tai's room and ran into Kari.

"Sora." Kari's attitude towards me had changed just a little ever since I had started dating Matt. She was still pretty nice though.

"Hi Kari, want to help me?"

"Not really," she said as she pushed Tai's door open for me. "Good luck."

I didn't waist any time and immediately went to work. I sat next to him. He was still in his cloths and tangled in the sheets. He looked so peaceful laying there, like an angel. A handsome one at that. But I had no sympathy for him. I began to shake him and call his name.

"Tai…Tai…Tai!" No response. It's hard to believe unless you actually have seen him yourself, but shaking him and calling his name didn't do a think. He was as limp as a rag doll. _Step two._

"HEY GOGGLE BOY! GET UP!" I screamed right into his ear. This woke him up. However he just groaned and rolled over. You see, the hard part wasn't waking him up. It was getting him out of bed. I rushed to the kitchen to get some water to pour on him. If you didn't act fast he would just fall right back to sleep.

I ran back into his room and dumped the glass of water right onto his messy brown hair. This seemed to get him to become vocal. He groaned again, this time angrily.

"Kari, I swear, if that's you…"

"It's Sora, Tai." He didn't say anything to that. "Alright Mr. if you want to do this the hard way that's fine by me." I grabbed him by his feet and started to drag him out of bed. He made more sounds in protest and reached for the blankets to keep himself anchored to the bed.

"Stop fighting this Tai. You know you can't win." I finally got him off the bed and took the blankets from him. If I didn't he would just rap those around himself for warmth and try to go to sleep on the floor. He sat up and looked up at me.

"Morning Sora," he said, giving me his lopsided grin. He new that would make me mad, and he never let an opportunity to make fun of me pass.

"Brat." He just laughed like an idiot. A stupid idiot.

"So what's up?"

"Why weren't you at my game yesterday? Also, why didn't you answer Matt, he sent you a message on his D-Terminal."

"Oh, the message. Sorry, I was going to reply, but I fell asleep."

"Oh, how convenient."

"I said sorry. Anyway, um… I was doing something."

"I understand that, but you said you would be there. Your always there. Why not this time?"

"I was hanging out with Kristina," Tai said flatly. That took me by surprise.

"Oh… well couldn't you have done that some other time?" I regretted those words because Tai's expression became hardened.

"My life doesn't revolve around you Sor. I can do what I want, when I want, with whoever I want."

"I… I know that. I'm sorry. I just, thought you would be there."

"I'm sorry I forgot, but I was having fun with Kristina. Was anyone there to cheer you on?"

"Matt was. Well, he came at the end."

"Then I'm sure you were fine. What to go kick the soccer ball for old times sake?"

"I, I can't. I… have a date with Matt."

"Okay, well have fun." With that he just got up and left the room. That was very unlike him. He usually went quiet when I said I had a date with Matt, and after he told me he loved me, he would get angry. That time though, he just got up and left.

I walked home in deep thought. _Stupid Tai._

**M'kay. So, it was a few words shorter I think but I thought it was better. At least it felt better, but, as always, I leave that up to the reviewers. Sure I've got somethings to say, but unlike in DA3, I've decided to just let the chapters speak for themselves. Obviously you guys can see what's going on, and if you know anything about Taiora/Digimon, read between the lines. Anyway, review response time! Thanks for all the reviews by the way!**

**anonymous08: Glad you like it. Yep that's the concept. Tai and new girl. Yeah, Sora looking for Tai is just the beginning. And that's exactly what I was going for. Sora is being unappreciative of what Tai does for her.**

**OmegaMan133: Yep. I don't know, when I went back and read it, it just seemed second rate at best. But I'm really glad you liked it. Yeah, the jokes were the only parts I cared for. And your right, she's just lying to herself.**

**arandomguy227: Glad your liking it. You may be right about Tai stopping any sort of talk, but he does begin to grow up. I knew you would like the Davis Demiveemon part. And yep, once Tai starts to move on, Sora would panic. And I'm sure your going a good job with that story.**

**ZariDenim: Yep! I don't mind at all!**

**Drake-El: Why thank you my good sir. She does deserve it. By the way I have no idea what the rest of it means, for the PS down.**

**Aussieking: Aussssssieee! Your welcome. That was the idea, the date during Sora's match would create conflict. Yeah, Tai would want to kick their ass, but I wanted Kari to stop him. That is asking a lot... I actually liked the idea, but I'm just not sure if that's possible... don't get your hopes up.**

**Supershooter: Hahahaha! I agree, stone her! But she is making Tai happy at the moment, unlike Sora.**

**Jessica Bauer: I just want to say you have a very nice name. Assuming that's your real one? And thanks, I intend to.**

**DephsXylex: Yes to the first, yes to the second, and yes to the third. Hold the Beta idea for now, but you'll be the first I contact if I need one. And don't worry about it, I completey understand. **


	5. Slowly Slipping Away

Oh my God guys! Listen! Moments before I began to write this I had a stroke of shear genius for a long one-shot! I don't know what to call it yet, but expect it to be coming to a computer near you soon! Also I'm going to be posting a new story called "The Politician". So check it out. It should be up, like, now. But right now you're here for this one, so let me come down from my high about big things to come and I'll begin to tell you the next chapter…

Slowly Slipping Away

_Sora's POV_

I was blankly staring into the porcupine that was Tai's hair, not really paying any attention to what the teacher was saying. I had always liked Tai's hair. It was so… him. Wild and unpredictable, yet soft and forgiving. I say forgiving because it would prevent him from hurting himself every time he would fall on his ass for one reason or another.

"Ms. Takenouchi!" Our teacher, Mr. Yuiamma, abruptly pulled me from my lax state, and I jumped in my chair. I felt myself grow hot and I looked down in embracement muttering apologizes. I hated it when I disappointed a teacher. Come to think of it… every time I had upset a teacher, Tai had, in one way or another, been the reason. "Could you demonstrate this math equation on the board to the class?" He didn't seem to be asking because he held the marker to me.

I bit my lip and got out of my seat. I had to walk passed Tai to get to the board and I knew he would give me shit for it. He didn't disappoint.

"Some ones in trouble," Tai whispered as I walked by. I could tell he was barley keeping himself from laughing.

"Shut up," I whispered back. I took the marker from Mr. Yuiamma, who by the way had a serious look on his face, and examined the equation. _Fuck me… I don't know how to do this. Man… stupid Tai, this is all his fault, like always._ I could feel myself heating up again. I hated being in this position.

Finally I turned to Mr. Yuiamma and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Yu. I… I wasn't paying attention."

"I didn't think you were." The class laughed a bit. I look at Tai. He wasn't laughing, but he had a grin on his face and shrugged as if to say 'oh well, maybe next time'. "Ms. Koda, perhaps you were paying attention?"

I froze. _Great, know she gets to look good in front of Tai. Why do I care anyways? Because you want him to approve of you._ I quickly shook any other thoughts from my head and went back to my seat. Kristina then went to the board and looked thoughtfully at the equation for a moment. Then she did a few quick equations of her own and circled her answer.

"Very good Kristina. I'm glad you were paying attention." Kristina then proudly walked back to her desk. I noticed she looked at Tai with a flirty smile. _Slut. Come on Sora, that's not very nice to think that about her. She hasn't done anything to you._ At least she didn't until now. She shot a quick glare at me.

The rest of the class was boring. Why? Because I didn't get to work with, or should I say help, Tai with his math problems. Usually once the teacher is finished teaching we have a few minutes to do our homework. I would usually pair up with Tai, it was just one of our many little things we would always do. Unfortunately Kristina quickly got up from her seat and sat next to Tai first, and he didn't seem to object. So I had to sit there all alone and pretend like I was doing something.

Finally the bell rang and lunch block began. I was going to quickly head out, but apparently Mr. Yuiamma had a different plan for me. He pulled me to the side and waited until he heard the door close to start talking.

"Sora, what has been up with you the last few weeks? You've been unable to concentrate in this class, and I've checked with your other teachers, they all say your grades have been slipping. Your usually a straight A student, is something wrong?"

"No," I said simply.

"You sure… I've seen you staring a Tai a lot more then usual lately, could it have something to do with him?

I blushed, "No, I don't think so. I have a boyfriend."

"Uh huh. So what is it then? Do you want to tell me? Can I help at all?"

"I'll try harder in class I promise Mr. Yu. Maybe I'm just going through a faze or something." I laughed a little nervously.

"Okay. Well, if you want to talk you know where to find me." I bowed in respect and left the room.

_Have I been staring at Tai a lot lately? I guess I have._

_Tai's POV_

"Hey Ishida," Dao said shacking Matt's hand. We were waiting for Sora to show up. Or at least Matt was. I would usually go and hang out with my soccer crew. It was only on Friday's that we Digidestined would try to make a point to get together. As in Matt, Sora, Izzy and myself. Joe use to too, but he had just gone off to college this year.

"Here I am," Sora said as she approached our temporary circle.

"Hey babe," said Matt. He would no longer kiss her in front off me once they noticed I would always look away, that and I had told Sora I loved her. So… yeah, it was always a little bit awkward. This time was no exception.

"Are you going to tell them what happened in class today?" I teased Sora.

"Haha Tai. Actually, um… do you think we could-" Whatever she was going to say was cut short because Kristina walked up to us at that moment.

"I though you said you were going to wait for me Tai! What's up with that huh?" Kristina poked me playfully in the back and made space for herself in the circle. She was the type of girl that knew what she wanted and how to get it.

"I did, right here." I laughed at my lame joke.

"Hi Matt, Dao, Sora." Matt and Dao acknowledged her by name simultaneously. Sora forced a smile… it looked forced." I guess she knew Matt because, well, who doesn't? Dao I could understand because they are both part of the soccer scene. As for Sora I'm not exactly sure how she knew her.

"So, Kristina, are you hooking up with Tai now?" Matt asked her. I guess it was a perfectly reasonable question. However I could sense the hesitation in his voice.

"I think we are," Kristina said. She offered a hopeful smile at me. I returned it. _Are we? … I guess we are… Cool!_"Listen Tai, do you whanna come meet my friends? They have been dieing to meet you."

"Do you think they can handle my presence?" Matt rolled his eyes.

"I know I can't," Dao said. I scratch my temple with my middle finger which was conveniently pointed in Dao's direction. Sora seemed solid as a rock for some reason. She would usually always have said something to a comment like that coming from me.

"They'll get use to your hair," Kristina responded in an innocent tone. Still nothing from Sora.

"Sure," I chuckled, "I'd like to meet them." Kristina took my hand and led me away.

_Matt's POV_

"See yah." Dao turned and left Sora and I to ourselves. I noticed she was staring after Tai and Kristina.

Tai… my best friend. My rival. I loved the dude like a brother and I could only assume he felt the same for me. I knew he liked Sora when we started dating, but I had figured she had to be with someone and she liked me, not Tai. I had been harboring some feelings for her as well, so why should I not indulge myself. I knew he would get over it eventually, this was Tai after all. As it turns out I was wrong. So wrong.

I was watching TV when Sora burst into my apartment crying her eyes out. I sat her on the couch and asked what was wrong. She said she had just lost Tai's friendship. I asked her what she meant. It didn't seem possible, she and Tai were so close. That's when the truth came out. Tai didn't like Sora, he loved her. I didn't know what to do. They didn't speak for about a month, it was horrible. Me and a few of the others got together and decided we needed to get them to at least talk to each other again. Miraculously, it worked. I do feel kind of guilty, but Tai never told me and he's usually so open and honest with his feelings. Since I began dating Sora I've fallen more and more in love with her every day and still am. She really is an amazing girl.

I'm just glad Tai may have finally moved on. Helps me feel less like the bad guy. I don't know to much about Kristina, but she plays soccer. That's a plus.

"Good he's found someone huh?" I nudged Sora after she didn't respond.

"Yeah. I got caught not paying attention in math today."

"Again?"

"I was distracted by Tai's hair."

"That is an interesting place. I wouldn't be surprised if it had it's own zip code." Sora giggled a bit at that. I loved making her laugh.

"It just sucks though cause now he always seems to be with her and doesn't have time for m- any of us."

"Well their fresh. I'm sure the novelty will wear off eventually."

"Come here." Sora placed her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. She was usually kind of shy about kissing for long periods of time in public, but this one lasted for longer then usual.

"That was awesome." Sora gave me a blank stare and I began to worry something was wrong but then she smiled.

**I was going to say something but I forgot what it was. If any of you are curious I am going to be getting Kristina's view point in there eventually. Maybe some of the Digimon too believe it or not. Okay so you see where this is going... slowly but surely the drama is going to increase and some people are going to get hurt, that's all I can tell you. And I going to make an effort to lengthen the chapters. Review response time! As always I'm really enjoying reading the comments you guys give.**

**arandomguy227: I figured you'd like that but not that much. And I'm glad you enjoyed the war between our favorite siblings. Glad you liked the part with Tai and Sora as well. And I was going for a smack down :)**

**Drake-El: I appretiate the long essay with snazzy comments :) And thanks for telling me about the homophones I suck at that stuff.**

**fireangel08: lol. Tai won't be taking shit from her for a while. And yeah, I've always loved Tai and Kari being siblings.**

**OmegaMan133: Exactly, your getting this. And yep, he'd deffinantly go for super models... french most likely. Glad you liked the humor.**

**Supershooter: I loved it too, and I hate that part too. And she is! Slowly.**

**ZariDenim: Don't cry Zari... I couldn't live with myself. Now that the mushy stuff is out of the way... WHEN THE HECK ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE DF2!**

**Jessica Bauer: Man I love that name. And don't worry Sora will get soooo jealous. :)**


	6. I Don't Like This

Update time people. Are you exited? You are! Yay! People like me! Lol... I don't know, its late, I'm tired, Sorato still exists, and I'm just trying to get myself pumped up to write this. (YAWN) type... type... type... type...

I Don't Like This

_Sora's POV_

I flipped the page in my book. It was a stupid romance story about a princess that fell in love with one of the stable boys. Actually it was way under my age. Thats because my mom bought it for me when I was 4 years old. The stable boy really reminded me of Tai, because he was courageous but also kinda stupid. Thats why I started calling Tai stupid because of this book. I think the boy in the book and Tai had made me place stupid with brave for a long time. I hadn't picked it up in awhile and I figured now was a good a time as any.

Something barely grazed my arm causing my muscles to contract and I shuttered. Looking over to the other half of my bed Biyomon was flipping through one of my fashion magazines and munching on some cracker. I smiled because she look happy.

Wednesday was easy because I never had much homework, so I could just relax in my room. I liked my room. I had a nice bed with lots of pillows and pictures of my friends all over my walls. My room was in a transition face from tomboyish and young girl to your average teenage female. I still had stuffed animals around my room and a soccer ball in the corner, but I was planning to donate most of my stuffed animals to good will... except one that Matt gave me.

I felt Biyomon poke me with a talon, "Sora, Can you get me some more crackers please?"

"Sure Bi" I took the bowl she was using off the bed and left my room. Once in the kitchen I got some more crackers for my pink feathered friend. She had grown quite fond of them. I jumped when I heard the phone ring. I decided to answer it with the phone that was in my room and proceeded to walk back.

"Here Bi."

"Thanks Sora, these are so good!"

The phone's caller ID said Tai. I did a double take at the name before I picked up the phone. I thought my eyes where deceiving me, but his name was displayed clear as day. I began to feel exited.

_Okay, weird. Tai never calls. He usually says every thing he needs to when he's with his friends. Heck, sometimes others can't even get a word in he talks so much... well Mimi is worse. And if he wanted to talk to me he would just come over. I wonder what he wants? Only one way to find out._

The phone rang again. "Are you gunna answer Sora?"

"Yep," I said, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sora."

"No, this is Sor, I believe you have the wrong number."

"Oh, my apologizes, do you know where I can find her?"

_Damn he's good but I'm not about to lose to him._ "Well usually she is out with her super popular friends."

"That's Sora? Psssh, in that case I'd rather speak to you."

"Hey!"

"Haha! You practically walked into that!"

"Very funny Tai."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go kick the soccer ball with me? I know your busy with tennis but your free today right?"

"I'd love to!" _Ugh... try not to sound to exited Sora._

"Some one is on hyper drive today. So I guess we'll all meet at four thirty in the park?"

"Yea- wait who else is coming?"

"Kristina."

"Oh." There was a pause.

"Do you not like her or something? I mean you practically pushed me to her a week and a half or so ago."

"No, no! Its just, I don't know, its usually just you and me, unless its a game."

"Well you don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all."

"Cool, see you." He hung up.

_I wish he had told me she was going to be there before I agreed to it. He never thinks about the details. Guess I have no chose now. What does it matter any way? I have a boyfriend. And I'm just going to go play soccer with my best friend and his... girlfriend._

"Biyomon, I'm leaving for a bit kay?

"Where to?"

"Just play soccer with some friends."

"Okay."

"Try not to eat everything in sight okay?"

"Hey! I'm not Gabumon! Or Agumon or Veemon for that matter!"

I just laughed and changed into something more suited to the out doors. I just hoped I was going to be able to come out alive from this predicament.

_Kristina's POV_

_Tai is so getting creamed today,_ I thought to myself as I walked to the main Odaiba park to meet Tai for soccer. Unfortunately Sora was going to be there too. Tai really seemed determined to invite her, so I couldn't say no. The word around the school was that he was once, or still is, obsessed with her. But he's mine now right? He likes me now right? Thats why I was cold to Sora, sure she had a boyfriend, but I know how guys operate. If she all of a sudden decides she likes him, I bet he'd just dump my ass and go to her.

_Your better then her though Kristina, your prettier and a better soccer player. Yeah, I am. But Tai and Sora go way back. So what, she doesn't like him. For now, but things can change, and she is pretty too, among other things._

"Krissy."I perked up at the sound of my name, or rather the nickname Tai had given me, vibrating my ears. I looked to my right and saw Tai standing there with a soccer ball under his foot.

"Pass it here!" I told Tai as I ran towards him at a slight angle. He struck the ball hard and it skimmed the short grass right to my feet. I elegantly trucked along with the ball, dancing around it with my feet. It was so easy to do, it was like second nature. I kicked it back to Tai. He turned and flicked it up with his heel. Then caught it with his chest and he managed to keep it there. Then he flicked it with his shoulder onto the back of his neck... I couldn't do all that, at least not in a row.

"Show off!"

"Jealous?"

"NO!"

"You suck at lying." I was Jealous I'll admit. I chased Tai around with the ball. I was having so much fun with him. And he was so easy to look at. Then _she_ had to remember to show up...

"Hey guys." Sora spoke softly.

"Hey Sor!" Tai said in his cheerful manner that I had learned was his default setting. _Wait... he called her Sor?_ That got me mad, and I became disappointed. I thought I was special, so I got a nickname... apparently Sora is special too.

"Hi," was all I managed to say without a bitter tone bubbling to the surface.

"I see you two are having fun," Sora said.

"Yep, but now that your here things have gotten a bit dull," Tai said seriously. For a second I thought he was serious and that would have suited me just fine.

"Stupid Tai, shut up and pass me the ball!" Sora and Tai began to giggle, as Tai passed it to her. They must have a set of inside jokes between the two of them. Most girls I know would have been insulted, but Tai clearly wasn't being serious, and it seemed Sora knew that from the beginning.

"How 'bout we play keep away? You two keep the ball and I'll try and steal it," Tai suggested to both of us.

"Kay, pass it here Sora!" I called as I cut to one side. Sora timed her pass perfectly. _Looks like she does remember some of it._

We passed the ball around until Tai finally got it on Sora's pass so she entered the middle. Then she got it off of my pass. _I'm going to lay her ass out if I get the chance._ I was now in the middle and Tai and Sora passed it around me. After about a minute I was closing in on Tai, when he fell to the ground and moaned in pain, the ball rolling just a few feet from him.

"Ah! My ankle!" He curled into a fetal position with his face on the ground covered by his brown hair. His hand clutched his wounded ankle. I was immediately concerned.

"Tai, baby," I said with my hand on his back, "how bad is it? Did you sprain it?" He didn't answer.

"Got it Tai," Sora said casually walking away with the ball at her feet.

"Can't you see he's hurt?" I felt my temper rise. I guess I had nothing to worry about, not only did she not like him but she wasn't even concerned with him. Then I heard Tai's muffled laugh.

"Wha?" Tai rolled over.

"Fooled you!" He continued laughing as he stood up. _I was tricked. _I hit him on the arm playfully.

"Damn you." Tai just continued laughing and I noticed Sora was giggling to herself.

"Nice job Tai," she said. _I swear that bitch is asking for it._

My chance came when Sora had the ball and her back was turned to Tai. So I charged in from the side and my momentum nocked her off the ball and onto the grass. It was a pretty hard hit. However I guess I needed to remind myself that she was an athlete because she got up like it was nothing and brushed herself off. Tai was looking at the two off us, an unreadable expression on his face.

Later on, Tai was in the middle again and was chasing me. I was running out of options, but I had one last trick up my sleeve. Just before I could try it though, Tai grabbed me and threw himself on his back taking me with him.

"No Tai... no don't you dar- hehehe!" Tai started to tickle me, and while it almost hurt I was laughing so hard, I was loving the attention. I noticed Sora watching us. She looked jealous. Odd, I thought she was the faithful type. Tai thankfully remained completely oblivious to this.

(Later)

"So did you and Sora ever play together or something?" Tai asked me as we were walking to my apartment.

"Not together. I played against her team once, but she wasn't there. It was for the champion ship. We won."

"The championship," Tai said, and then he seemed to be in deep though. "I think I remember that game, Sora couldn't be there because she got in an argument with her mother."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah... Do you two not like each other?"

"What makes you say that?" _He's on to me._

"Well... I don't know. I mean, for example she didn't sound to thrilled that you were going to be there when I invited her. And you hit her pretty hard back there. It just seems somethings off with you two when your around each other."

"Maybe." I really didn't want to say more then that. Not now anyway. "Well, here's my place."

That's when Tai pulled me into a kiss. He was more aggressive and carnal then usual. He was practically demanding my lips, and I was only to willing to oblige him. The kiss started to turn heated as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He seemed taken aback at first. _Maybe this is the first time he's had a tongue in his mouth?_ We took all we could to for-fill our desire until we ran out of breath.

"Well, have a good night," Tai panted.

"You too. See you tomorrow at school?"

"Actually I have to help take care of my sister that day because my parents will be gone. She's mentally retarded."

"She is? I, she, she seemed normal to me when I met her."

"Wow. I swear its so easy sometimes, I don't even have to try!"

"Meanie," I said when I realized he had tricked me again. I walked up to my apartment and watched as Tai shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

_Sora's POV_

"I'm home mom!"

"Sora dear, how are you?"

"Good," I lied, walking passed my mom in the kitchen to my room.

"Biyomon said she was going out somewhere sweetie."

"Okay." I closed my bedroom door and threw my self on my bed. I began to scream into my pillow.

_Why am I feeling this. Why do I feel jealous, every time I see Tai with Kristina? I don't think Kristina has anything to do with it though. I, no. I can't have those types of feelings for Tai. I like Matt, I do... do I like Tai more? NO no no! Get it together Sora Takenouchi! He's your best friend for God's sake! We've been through this before!_

I got really jealous seeing Tai and his girlfriend all lovey dove-y out there. He use to tackle me to the ground and pull on my hair and tickle me and do all that stuff... to me...

I glanced to the side of my bed where a small night dresser was. It had picture frames of all my friends. Some were really old, others not so much. I picked up one that was more resent. It was a picture of Tai being his goofy self at a swimming pool. He had his shirt off, showing much of his muscular, naturally athletic chest. Davis was in the far background doing a cannon ball, But Tai was the focus of the picture. I sat there for who knows how long, staring at Tai.

_Why not?_ A voice in my head said. _It doesn't have to mean anything. Your alone, and your a horny teenage girl._

I took my shorts off, followed by my panties. Placing the picture at the foot of my bed, I moved my hand to my woman hood and started to tease it with my fingers. I moaned softly. But not loud enough for my mom to hear. I was really horny and it felt so good.

I didn't here the front door open, or the conversation between my mother and an unknown entity. Neither did I hear the knock on m door. My bedroom door opened and I threw myself off the bed away from the door as quick as I could, landing with a loud thud.

"Sora?" The shocked voice of Matt echoed painfully through out my bedroom.

**...Powerful stuff... and now here's my little sister Stephanie whom I'm letting rap this chapter up for me cause I got to go, bye! Hi everyone my brother has to go to his friends house. he also told me to say that this story wont get any more mature and i dont want to know why. okay he also says hell be updaing next monday. ill do the best i can with these reviews but i havent ever watched digimon and i havent read any of these stories he wrote on this site.**

**arandomguy227: clever name. My brother is a prttey good writer ive read some of his stuff so this doens't surprise me. As a girl I know what its like I've had a friend that had a crush on me but i could never return his feelings. Were still friends though so yay us**

**Drake-El: im guessing that DA3 is an other story he wrote? well im sure hes gotten the message**

**OmegaMan133: i saw your name pop up on our email a bunch of times like a day ago on out email. your talking about girls i guess? im glad you liked his chapter and i now he will like the extra critizim, he takes it well**

**Zeobide274: so from reading the other reviews im guessing theres like a love triangle going on. those are always good. AND HE BETTER NOT BE WRITING ABOUT SEX! GRRR.**

**ZariDenim: finally another girl for me to talk to lol! actually me and my brother play soccer too any way so i tell him to try and hurry it up for ya**

**Supershooter: sorry but i don't have a clue whats going on lol**

**sorry i couldnt be more specific guys 8(**


	7. Role Change

Hello again everyone, how did your weeks go? Good? Awesomeness! I hope you guys liked my sister, I think she did a good job considering. I went to see like my oldest friend. I had to size up his new girlfriend to make sure she was good enough for him. She was just so you know. I know I said Monday but, you know. By now you should know I really mean a few days after. Okay, ready... set... BLOW! Lol! Did you actually fall for that? Ok, go.

Role Change

_Sora's POV_

_Shit shit shit shit shit! Did he see me? Oh God... crap! The picture is still there. _I reached for my shorts and hastily put them on. I didn't know what to do. I ended up curling up into a ball and hiding my head under the bed the best I could. I felt horrible all over, particularly in my stomach. Was I about to lose my boyfriend? Instead of saying anything, I decided to let the situation simmer down on its own, and waited for Matt to say something. The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow. I know this because the clock on the wall went out of its way to be as loud as possible... at least it seemed that way to me.

"Sorry," Matt said after what seemed like a minute, it probably wasn't. Then the door abruptly closed. I stayed where I was and began to quietly cry. I imagine I look pretty damn pathetic with my shorts still unzipped, no under garments minus a braw, and my eyes getting red and puffy.

_What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking. I just want things to go back to normal... with no Kristina in the picture. Or at least for Tai to get out of my head, or more accurately this new Tai that I've allowed my mind to think of._

Realizing that I needed to go talk to Matt and try to un-fuck the situation, I quickly straitened out my cloths, took the picture off my bed, and ran out of my room. Unfortunately my mother seemed to be expecting it.

"Sora, what happened? Matt said you were busy and just left."

"Not now Mom." I threw open our front door and frantically looked around for Matt.

I ran down the apartment corridor until I found him walking silently with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Matt," I said as I pulled at his arm to get him to face me. He stopped and turn, his blue eyes were like daggers of ice plunging into my soul. I could see hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"Tell me Sora, is it a regular routine for you to touch yourself while thinking about Tai?"

_Matt's POV_

I stood there waiting for her to answer. My mind was racing and my temper boiling. I'm pretty sure I saw what I saw. She looked down for a moment, this was taking to long. I lost it.

"Or were you thinking of Davis and Tai double teaming you." I immediately regretted saying that. Sora looked back up and gave me a death glare that quickly turned to one of hurt. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Then why did you say it." I wasn't going to let her turn this on me.

"Why did you do that... to Tai's picture?" Sora sighed before answering.

"I-I don't know. Its just Tai's been Hanging out with Kristina a lot lately and I just miss his company, I won't do it again."

"You didn't answer my question. Why?"

"I told, you, mmm... I guess I just miss him."

"So that is how you feel close to him now a days!" I was going to snap. "By thinking of him like, like that! What is going on Sora? Don't you have me? I thought you just saw Tai as a friend. He told you he loved you and you said no. So what now, change your mind? Do you love him?"

"NO! No, Matt, I still what to be with you."

"I doubt it!" My eyes were beginning to fill with tears and so were hers. How could this be happening ? Things had been going so well. "Are you, wanting to, you know..."

"No, I'm not ready for that."

"Then... okay, okay, okay. So you miss him, I get that. Now tell me why you have those feelings for him?"

"I don't."

"...Have you ever done that while thinking about me?"

"No," Sora admitted in defeat.

"I see." I didn't know what else to say so I turned and walked away. It was my most basic solution to my problems. Whenever an issue manifested itself, I would just leave until things were better.

"No Matt, wait!" Sora caught up with me and hugged me from behind.

"Sora-"

"Matt I what this to work. Tai would never sleep with me anyways." I felt Sora freeze when she realized what she had said, neither of us was breathing at this point. I had to will my mouth to move to say what I knew needed to be said.

"Sora, you may want this to work, I wanted it too, but it seems you need something else. I love you Sora, b-but can you-can you say you love me back?" Nothing. Nothing but a weird sound from the auburn hair girl behind me that sounded like an odd breed between a snort and a cough. I genitally moved her arms from around my torso. "Maybe you do love Tai, goodbye Sora." I walked away from her and did my best not to cry.

"I'm sorry Matt," came Sora barley audio-able voice.

(Next morning)

_Tai's POV_

"Tai, phone!" I heard my mom say from the kitchen. So much for sleeping in till noon.

"Coming!" The bed creaks as I get off of it agonizingly slow and unhurried. Once in the kitchen, I picked the phone up from the counter, "Hello," I mumble.

"Hey Tai, Its Izzy."

"Izzy... oh hey Izzy."

"Dude are you awake?"

"No."

"Sorry. Listen are you and Kristina free today?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Well Yosuki, you know my girlfriend, is dieing to meet Kristina. I guess cause I told her about you and you know who, so now she wants to me my friends new girl."

"Okay."

"Okay... yes?"

"What?"

"Tai wake up! Listen do you and Kristina want to double date it up with us?"

"I'm cool with that I guess, just let me call Kristina really quick."

"Kay, we'll meet at my place."

"Can I bring Agumon?"

"Yeah, we'll have to hide him and Tentomon though... I guess."

"Alright I'll call you back." After hanging up, I dialed Kristina's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Krissy."

"Tai? Hey, baby hows it going?"

"Good, have fun playing soccer the other day?"

"Mm hmm, thanks."

"Awesome. Listen my friend Izzy and his girlfriend want to go on a double date with us, you in?"

"Jee Tai, do you think its a good idea? Your table manners are kinda sub-par at best."

"You think your so funny don't you. Heck I need all the practice I can get, don't you think?"

"Well I guess it will be okay, I'll be there to save everyone if things go bad."

"How will you do that?"

"Drag you out of the restaurant by your feet?" She answered in an innocent tone.

"Yeah that would do it, I like making a scene," I smirked in my usual manner when I heard her giggle.

"Your impossible," she laughed through the phone. Her laugh was as contagious as Sora's.

"Alright, so I'll call Izzy and tell him it's a go." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I got in the shower briefly and put what on what I considered descent clothing, though my mother would beg to differ. Agumon followed me out the door in a big red sweater. As we walked I called Izzy and told him I'd be over, then I texted the directions to Kristina. When we got to Izzy's apartment Agumon nocked on the door.

"Hey Tai, Agumon come on in," said Izzy as he stepped aside to let us in. "Agumon there are some noodles in the refrigerator when you and Tentomon get hungry."

"Thanks Izzy, where is Tentomon anyway?"

"In the living room playing video games." He waited until Agumon left before turning to me. "So, you and Kristina are really hitting it off huh?"

"Yeah, she's really awesome and fun. Not to mention cute."

"So are you over Sora?"

"Izzy, I'm not sure if I can get over her."

"Give it time Tai, it heals all." _Good old Izzy, always giving me good advice. _All of a sudden a loud crash came from the living room.

"OH NO! Look what you did Agumon!" It sounded like Tentomon was seething with anger.

"Sorry," Agumon reply in a shocked voice. Izzy and I rushed into the other room. What we saw was enough to make any male creature cry. The TV had a video game controller lodge into the screen. Tentomon had all 200 of his mini eyes fix squarely on the orange dinosaur, who had turned an odd shade of yellowy white.

"Dude. Epic fail." I told Agumon. Izzy just stared, transfixed, at the broken television.

"I, was, just, playing, and, got exited, and then just swoosh... yeah," Agumon looked down at his clawed hands.

"Don't worry about it Tentomon Christmas is coming up soon anyway, plus Dad said he was planning on buying a new one so this works out," Izzy said coming out of his coma.

"Your lucky thats the case," Tentomon sneered, his many eyelets still on Agumon. Thats when the door rattled with another knock and Izzy went to answer it. He came back with Yosuki ahead of him. We looked at each other briefly before I realized the mistake Izzy just made.

"Izzy!" I motioned to the Digimon that were both staring at the newcomer. If you can imaging me trying to get Izzy's attention without alerting the Digimon or Yosuki to what I was talking about, then you know what I must have looked like. But Yosuki surprised me.

"It's okay Tai, I know about them."

"You... wait what do you know?" I still wasn't convinced.

"The Digimon. I've met Tentomon before, but this is a knew one." She calmly walked over to Agumon. "You look harmless enough, I'm Yosuki," she said extending her hand to Agumon. He took it gladly.

"I can be tough when I want to be, but I am usually harmless, I'm Agumon, Tai's partner," he said proudly.

"Your cute just like he is," she said with a little laugh, Agumon blushed. I turned to Izzy and threw my hands in the air giving him a bewildered look.

"Tentomon accidentally came out of my room one time. She took it surprisingly well after I got her to come down from one of the high stools in the kitchen."

I mouthed 'oh' and looked back at Yosuki and my partner. She was on the shorter side, shorter then Kari. She had long brown hair and a cute face with a nice smile to match, I could see why Izzy liked her.

"I told her that I think a lot of people will probably have their own Digimon one day. Perhaps we should let Kristina know?"

"No, lets keep it quite for now, we shouldn't let to many people in on it."

"Its going to get out some time Tai. Digimon are about as well known as ghosts and aliens now, but soon people will realize they are very real."

"I know, but lets hide them for now." Conveniently thats when the other door bell rang. After we ushered the Digimon away and Yosuki agreed to keep quite, (all it took was a please and a kiss from Izzy) I opened the door and greeted Kristina.

"Hey," she said simply, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, now that were all here, lets save the pleasantries for the restaurant," Izzy said.

We walked to the breakfast place trying to avoid the morning rush, we failed miserable of course but eventually made it. The food wasn't the best, but hey, I'll eat just about anything. Izzy and I talked about school and the Digital World, but only when we were sure Yosuki had Kristina deep in conversation. The two girls got along well enough I guess. By the type we had eaten and said goodbye it was already noon.

"See you guys," I waved to Izzy and his girlfriend. "What ya whanna do?"

"Lets just walk around the shops," Kristina suggested. We did just that. I had a great time being with her. She distracted me from all of my problems and made me feel loved and wanted. We basically flirted the whole time, touching, kissing, you name it.

We were walking through a shop in one of the down town malls, when Kristina suddenly jumped beside me.

"Tai, buy me that bracelet please!" She pointed to a small white bracelet in a window. It wasn't that expensive, but it was a little more then I would have like to see on a price tag for something like that. Then again, who am I to say no? I smiled at her and kissed her affectionately on the cheek. Five minutes later we walked out with Kristina happy as ever and I was happy she was happy.

It was about four when we strolled through the park, about ready to call it a day when she suddenly became very quite and any conversation I tried to start fizzled out. She seemed so distant and reserved all of a sudden.

"Kristina... something wrong?" She looked at me for a second, strong emotions floated behind her green eyes. Before I new what happened I was on the ground and she was all over me. We rolled around in the grass not caring who was watching. I caressed her hips with my hands, even through the leather, she felt amazing. I let out a continuous moan as she sucked on my bottom lip. Both of our heart rates became so rapid I felt as though one of us might explode. Then she said it.

"I love you." Had I heard that right? She loves me? I began to panic, I didn't know what to do. She stopped kissing me after a few moments and look into my eyes, wanting me to say something. After a painful moment of silence, I when with the flow as I usual do. My lips curved into my trade mark grin.

"I love you to Kristina. So much." She smiled and laid her head on my chest while her arms squeezed me tightly.

_Did I really mean what I just said? No,_ said another voice in my head. She was a wonderful girl, but I don't think this was what love felt like. I think I had felt it once before though... thats not what I was feeling now.

As the woman in my arms began to hum happily to herself, my thoughts drifted to the woman I truly loved.

**Wow. I'm shocked. So anyway this time you don't get to be saved by my sister, you all have to listen to me! (Insert evil laugh of darkness here). So X-mas is in a few day's... should be fun right? Me update again a little after. Review response time, again thanks for the feed back!**

**OmegaMan133: Yeah, it caught me off guard too. You would think it would make her realize it, but it seems she is still in denial. And Thanks! Also what happened to your updates?**

**arandomguy227: I though Biyomon was amusing too. Was it uncomfortable enough for you? Actually I think it was more angst then uncomfortable. And yeah, Kristina can get a little jealous.**

**Zeobide274: Don't tell me that, my sister is the one that complained. Yeah, I feel sorry for him too. I hate it how Sorato writers always make Tai the bad guy, I try to not go there when possible. Lol, Tai's horny just like any other teenager, but I think he has more moral character then that.**

**ZariDenim: We don't hit the face... we go for the groin :). I let my sister look at your response. We are both wondering why cheerio? This probably isn't the place to right this, but I'm slowly beginning to piece you together as a person. IDK its just kinda fun.**

**DephsXylex: Yep. And thats true, its not the other persons fault... most of the time.**

**fireangel08: Its not just you, arandomguy227 seems to think so too. Girls will be girls though. And I know, Sora and Tai have a bond that can't be broken. Yeah, the ending was crazy. Sorry it took awhile to update, but I did right? ;)**

**Drake-El: Yep... Hahahahahahahahaha!**

**Aussieking: Glad you decided to join us again, we missed you... or at least I did. Don't worry about it, we all miss chapter sometimes. Do you want me to hook you up with her? Lol! JOKING! Yeah, sorry, no lemon. But some of my other stories down the road will have them. And a battle would be epic... I still don't think it will happen though. And yep, Sora will come to her senses eventually.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **


	8. The Digimon Know Not Really

Happy Year that is New! And Hi! Hope your all still there? Also hope your all doing at least moderately good. Sorry it took as long as it did to get this update out, but it did so, yeah... pie. Anyway, excusing the random comment, Lets get down to new business. First of all, your all fired. Lol! Just kidding... maybe. Sorry couldn't resist :). I was thinking of putting up a new section to my profile, outlining the type of women the Digidestined girls are. It would help people analyze their characteristics better. Most likely it won't be permanent... although you can probably expect Sora's portion to be, and knowing my profile, I would find a way to connect it to Taiora (Not that that would be hard to do... after all Sora is half of Taiora). Other news, I will be putting up the first chapter of The Politician soon after I post this (as in two days to two weeks). Okay story time... hope the format is correct...

The Digimon Know... Not really

(A week later)

_Agumon's POV_

I couldn't really understand Tai at the moment. I mean I never really could, but now more so then ever. He use to preach to me about how desperately in love he was with Sora, how it hurt just to be near her some times. That didn't make sense to begin with. How can you possibly be hurt by something you love? Why love something that hurts you?

So now he tell's me that he told Kristina he loves her. What happened to Sora? Then he says he's not sure if he really loves Kristina... but then why tell her. He told Sora after all, and that was apparently true. Of course he never mentioned feeling hurt around Kristina, just happiness, so what's the problem?

I tried asking Gatomon about it, thinking she would probably know more then me, but she just said that whatever disease Tai has, they probably make pills for it. Humans... so weird.

Kristina is coming over for dinner tonight, which can only mean one thing. Gatomon and I can't join the rest of the Kamiya's. Guess, I'll have to raid the pantry before she gets here. I normally do anyways, but I eat at the table.

Tai got an email two days ago from Davis that said Sora and Matt had some fight and broke up. It had spread around the Digidestined social group and apparently the schools they went to like wild fire. I saw Tai just staring at his email for hours, not saying much which was unusual for him. More emails came in from people like Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and Yolei. I never read them, they were probably much of the same gossip, or just informing Tai like Davis had. Why the break up? Nobody seems to know. There was nothing from Matt, even more surprisingly there was zip from Sora as well. The three were close after all. I'm sure I'm missing something, I just don't know what.

Tai's mood had been great up until a few days ago. Probably because of whatever was wrong with his relationship with Kristina and not getting emails from Matt or Sora. His personality has dipped again just like it had when Sora said she didn't love him, which trust me sucks for everyone. Particularly me, his partner, who is around him more then anyone all things considered. Right now though, he seems to be trying to cheer up because his girlfriend is coming over. Girlfriend is a very confusing term by the way. I understand it now that it has been explained to me, but Sora is Tai's best friend and she's a girl, so I think they need a new word for it. Sorry for the rant, hanging around with Gatomon gets you into bad habits.

"Kari says to get our food and go into her room now," Gatomon told me as I put the book I was reading back into the families book case.

"Why her room? I can go into Tai's right?"

Gatomon gave me a thoughtful glance, "Well Tai and Kristina may want some privacy in his room, plus we can talk about stuff and catch up."

"You nap half the day, and chase dogs and birds the other half. There's nothing to catch up on."

"Glad you find my life interesting," she said with fake flattery.

With that we rummaged around for nourishment and took it into the room that Kari called hers. We sat on the floor and nibbled at the food until we heard a knock on the front door. If the humans think they can contain our curiosity within this room they are dead wrong. We are Digimon after all.

_Kristina's POV_

_I'm nervous... I hope his family likes me._ I had just rang the doorbell to the Kamiya apartment and was now waiting patiently outside for an answer. I'm hoping Tai answers first, it will give me a chance to calm my nerves. I was about to play with my hair some more when the door opened to reveal my handsome boyfriend.

"Hey," he said. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. He seemed a little stiffer then usual but I chose to let it go.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Sure." Tai held the door open and I walked in. The apartments look was about what I expected, actually it was similar to mine only slightly smaller and the room seemed to be switched around. The woman in the kitchen turned her attention to me, I assumed it was Tai's mother, the hair and eyes were so similar.

"Hello, you must be Kristina," she said warmly while putting a tray of food into the oven.

"Thats me. Mrs. Kamiya I presume?" She nodded.

"Sorry, I just need to put a few things away, I'll be right over."

"Take your time," I said. I figured I should play it safe with my words and actions right now. I'm actually really good in the kitchen and happy to help. The Man on the couch that was undoubtably Tai's father turned his attention away from the TV and looked at me. After a quick glance he got up and walked over to me.

"Kristina, nice to finally meet you in person," he extended his hand to me and I shook it firmly, but still lady like.

"Thanks, its nice to meet you too Mr. Kamiya."

"Please, call me Susumu. Mr. makes me sound old. I was wondering when Tai was finally going to bring a girl home." Tai grimaced at his dad, I thought it was cute.

"Oh, stop being weird," Mrs. Kamiya said finally coming out of the kitchen. She took off her apron and went to shake my hand. "Your so pretty, just like Tai described you."

"Thanks, I like your hair." I honestly did. Apparently She didn't share my optimist view on it.

"Oh, sweetie, no need to butter me up, I like you already," She flung a strand of hair out of her eyes as if she didn't approve of it. I could tell she was making light of it all though and I giggled a little. "You can call me Yuuko by the way."

"Hi Kristina," Kari came out from from the hall way.

"Hi Kari, nice to see you again."

"You too," she said and seemed very genuine about it, that made me feel welcome. Tai had been unusually quite and now that I was surrounded by Kamiyas I felt like I was about to be put on trial or something. Yuuko seemed to sense my discomfort.

"Would you like something to drink Kristina, we have soda, fruit punch, or maybe you just want water ?"

"Do you have milk?" I asked. Mrs. Kamiya seemed taken a back at that.

"Why yes we do. I'm just so use to naming the sugary drinks first because Tai has a girl- haha, well he has a close friend thats a girl that tends to go for them first. Well, mostly." _Sora, she has to be talking about Sora._

Kari skipped in behind us to the kitchen. "Kristina is a serious athlete mom, she eats healthy."

"Well good for you," Yuukp smiled at me as she pored me a glass of milk. I turned around to look at Tai, mostly just for comfort in this new place, but also because it's so damn easy to. His dad nudged him and whispered something in his ear, then laughed at what he just said why going back to the couch. If Tai's dad is anything like Tai it was probably something about there being to much estrogen in the room. If he is like Tai, I'm sure we'll get along great.

After about fifteen minutes of Tai, Kari, their father and I watching TV and talking, Mrs. Kamiya said dinner was ready. I couldn't tell what was up, but Tai seemed a bit off tonight. _Maybe he just needs his awesome girlfriend to cheer him up later. Yeah, that would do it._

Dinner was nice and so were the Kamiya's. I was really beginning to enjoy myself. We had rice balls and sushi and a few other things.

"Would you like to try this Kristina?" Yuuko said holding a plate of... something, up to me. "I made it myself." I was about to say yes, when Tai locked eyes with me and fiercely shook his head. Then I looked at Kari who made a cut throat gesture with her hand and then pretended to drop dead by slouching in her seat with her tongue out and eyes closed.

"Uh..."

"Kristina's allergic to shell fish mom," Tai saved me.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know." I looked gratefully at Tai who gave me a wink which gave me butterflies. After dinner I asked Tai to show me his room.

_Agumon's POV_

"We should try again, I just want to get a better look," I reasoned.

"No, she practically saw us last time," Gatomon said, attempting to retort my statement.

"I'm going," I said defiantly, making it clear she wasn't going to stop me. I was about to open Kari's door when I hear voices. One was Tai, the other... yep it was Kristina.

"Hey Tai, I know this sounds crazy but I could have sworn I saw a pair of large green eyes and large blue eyes from the hallway earlier."

"Really! Haha, your right that is crazy, but I promise there are no monsters in my bedroom."

"Oh, so we aren't counting you anymore?" A pair of giggles followed. I could feel Gatomon's icy blue eyes burning through me but I tried to ignore it. I pressed my ear up against the wall and she did the same.

All I could really make out were muffled voices and a word or two here and there. "Can you tell what they are saying Gatomon?"

"I think they are talking about something from last week but these walls are super thick." I nodded. After about three fourths an hour the talking stopped, but I thought I heard kissing. Later on, I believe Kristina left and Kari came into her room.

"Coast is clear guys." Gatomon simply decided to go to bed and without so much as a word to me and a 'night' to Kari she curled up on the bed. Kari went to check her emails. I decided to stay for a while. I wanted to ask her something. I gave her a few minutes first, she would turn to me when she was done. I don't like to be the guy that gets in other peoples business unless they ask but Kari was reading a particularly long email from TK and somewhere around the middle she gasped. I was curious, perhaps he new something the rest of us didn't.

"Can I help you Agumon?" Kari asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What did TK want?"

"Just saying hi to me." She was hiding something, I could tell, but decided not to press the subject.

"Kari I was wondering, how can you love something and be hurt by it at the same time." She didn't answer right away, just looked at me. The only noise was the light breeze from outside. It made the mood rather spooky in the dark room where the only source of light was the computer screen that dimmed itself when not in use.

"When you love something with all your heart, the thought of losing it is scary, and you hurt because you fear you may lose it."

"So thats what Tai meant when he said he hurt around Sora."

"Sora has hurt him enough if you ask me, and he's not the only one. It's good that he has Kristina."

"Do you think that its possible for Tai to love Kristina that much?" Kari just srugged.

"Maybe, but they are a new couple right now." Dead end. Tai told me not to tell anyone about him saying I love you to Kristina.

"Ok. Good night Kari." I walked out of her room and closed the door behind me. Then I walked across the hall into Tai's room. He was laying on his bed without the blankets over him. I quickly fixed that. "Tai..." no answer, "It will all work out."

(Same night, Takenouchi's)

_Biyomon's POV_

"Do you want to talk about it now?" I asked Sora. I could hear her breathing, she wasn't quite asleep yet.

"No."

"Sora, its not good to keep things bottled up inside."

"...I know Bi."

"You can tell me anything Sora, I'm your friend, your partner. If not me, then at least talk to your mom." I was really concerned for my friend, she hadn't been eating well lately and was performing to a lesser caliber in tennis.

"Are you craz- sigh, Bi you just don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"What have you heard anyway?" She pulled the covers closer to herself, she often did that when she was feeling insecure.

"Gabumon told me Matt caught you thinking about Tai as more then a friend, like a boyfriend."

"Matt and me, we, just decided that we were better as friends."

"And that you and Tai should be a couple?"

"Nooo!" Sora hissed

"I think you and Tai would be a good couple actually. I don't no much about his stuff, but you to always seemed to get along great. You are always talking about him, and you two laugh at each other and with each other all the time. You both love sports. And its so obvious he cares about you. Remember the time you sprained your wrist and you thought it was broken? Tai drove you to the hospital and missed his soccer game. And he always treated you so nicely when you went to his house, always waited for you to finish eating so you two could leave the table together... Remember when Datamon-

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I froze. Sora had never yelled at me with such vigor and frustration before. I was just trying to help.

"Fine!" I said, I folded my wings across my chest and turned away from her. Moments passed. Before I could say anything else Sora wrapped me in a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry Biyomon, I didn't mean to snap. Please forgive me. I've just been going through a lot of stress lately. I didn't mean it honest." _What can I say to that?_

"I forgive you, Sora." Thats when I noticed she was crying. "That time of the month huh?"

**Consider this chapter the calm before the storm. How is Tai and Kristina's relationship going? Is Sora really interested in Tai? If so, can she get him back? The next, IDK 10ish? chapters will tell all. I'll try to update this asap. Review response time! Again thanks so much.**

**Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien: Yeah, that was a shell shock to most people. Even me! And you will find your update above lol! Another on its way.**

**ZariDenim: I'm sure you were Zar. You like the messy break ups don't you? And surprising right? That was a big accomplishment for Tai. I forget did I respond to the thing about your nickname in a PM? Hmm... well it is an interesting story. And I always did have a nack for picking up pieces... except my own. Perhaps thats true for all of us in a way, we rely on others to help us, we are social creatures after all.**

**Odinson83: Kristina! Evil Digimon? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Your right though Drama, Drama, Drama with capital Ds.**

**Zeobide274: Sorry, I know I need to get around to reviewing your story but the chapters are so long I just need to find time to read them. I feel bad for him too, imagine being in his shoes. Don't worry, Matt will face Tai eventually and all the Didigestined will have a part to play. I would answer your question about the love drama, but heck, I don't even know! LOL!**

**Drake-El: I've never played Wii, but I would imagine it is. And Merry Christmas or whatever to you too, late I know.**

**ryan: Hahaha!**

**fireangel08: We all feel that way I think. Yeah, Izzy and Tai are good friends and even smart guys get girlfriends. Yeah Tai made a huge mistake, guess we will see if he can dig himself out. And I will never fail to finish a story on this website.**

**Aussieking: Yup. 16. No problem I love feedback and ideas. Interesting take, but I can't say more because your phrasing confused me a little. And I'll try!**

**Supershooter: Yep, one step at a time.**

**arandomguy227: Your feelings are shared just read the other reviews. And the polar opposite was what I was going for so glad you liked it. Let me know if things, God forbid, get uninteresting.**

**TheRealLifeAlucard: There it was.**

**AnimeFan202: It means so much to me that your reading my story so thanks! We all wonder what is going through Sora's mind, and as a guy I have no clue where to start. Yeah, spelling mistakes are bound to be present. Every one loved the Tai Kari scene. tai's dense though so he can't tell. Maybe Sora does think of Tai, actually I think the answer was yes. Your right Toei is retarded, and only retards except that couple.**

**JamyMashima91: Glad you liked it... hope your still reading?**

**TheOmegaMan: Is in dah house! Whoot! I got the name right right? And yeah, yeah, she may want something. So anyway hope you liked this chapter.**


	9. Is It Over?

So apparently this is my asap. Better then some, worse then others. The only thing that matters is that you finish what you start… or some such bullsh*t I don't know. Okay so before I get started here I would like to remind you all of my other story; The Politician. (see arandomguy227, self promotion is okay as long as we're all doing it lol) Anyway I posted the first chapter, and according to TheOmegaMan (you all know him I'm sure) it was my best work yet (at least that's how I interpreted his review). Personally I thought it was borderline average, but as always I let my readers decide what's good and what's not. My point is, if you like this story, you'll probably like that one. On with the show!

Is It Over?

(A week later)

_Tai's POV_

Sora and Matt broke up. What am I suppose to do? Nothing? I'm not sure but I can tell you my chances with her are just about zero. I tried already. Twice. And she shot me down. Twice. The second was a lot worse, massive explosion from colliding with the ground… at least I landed the plane the first time. I should have just accepted that after the second time, she had made it clear she wasn't interested in us, at least not in that way.

I suppose I should go talk to her sometime. If for nothing else just to make sure my friend is okay. I should probably do the same to Matt too. Its weird though, wouldn't at least one of them come to me? That was usually how it went anyway. Right now I don't have time to think about it, I'm on a date.

Kristina wanted me to come and hang with a few, well more then a few of her friends and her brother. And it was like a date too only we weren't alone. So here I was sitting at one of this pizza places tables, arm around my girlfriend listening to the gossip. Things could be worse right?

"So she was like really? And then, as if?"

"Like duh!"

"I know like right?"

"Totally!"

_Good thing Kristina only has two friends like this. I can hardly put up with Mimi as it is._ I was forced to listen to the two jabber back and forth about… your guess is as good as mine. Kristina's brother Hirohito had a look on his face that told me he could barely stand them as well. This was the second time I've been around him, he seemed alright. I caught Kristina's eyes and put on my puppy dog face to convey to her that I wasn't enjoying myself. She seemed to take the hint.

"Do you want to go now Tai?" She asked me sympathetically. She patted my thigh which still made me shiver a little even though I was use to it.

"I would love that, your place?"

"Sounds good." She got her brothers attention, "Hirohito, Tai and I are going to go back to the apartment. He began to nod and then a look of concern struck his face.

"Is mom or dad home?" Kristina gave him a spiteful look before replying.

"Will you relax, we aren't doing anything!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh." As we left I noticed her brother gave me a look that said 'stay away from her'. Of course he had nothing to worry about, we only every got as far as making out before. I chuckled inside, thinking this is how TK fell went ever I gave him a glare or two. Of course I trust TK, he's a great guy and I know he would never try anything. But I feel obligated to protect Kari anyway. I just hope Hirohito feels the same.

Kristina and I walked to her apartment complex… the trip was just about uneventful. Except for when she almost stepped into moving traffic, I had to quickly pull her back to the curb.

Kristina clicked open her apartment door. "You know you almost gave me a heart back there baby," I teased. What? You honestly think _I _was going to let her get away with it that easily?

"Sorry, but seriously I think you scolded me enough Tai. After all I'm okay aren't I?"

"Hmm," I took one of her petit hands in mine and held it above her head, "twirl for me." She raised one of her eye brows, she knew full well that I just wanted to get a full view of her body… I'm shameless. What would my mother or Kari think of me? But I got my wish as she began to turn in my hand like a ballerina. When she had her back to me she thrust one of her hip bones into my crouch just for the sake of making me pay for my treat. I grunted a little in mock pain, it didn't really hurt. "That was… _should I say nice or painful?_

"Do you want to get thrown out the door?"

"The best view of you I've ever gotten, and might I add you are looking beautiful today," I said in a hurry.

"Easy boy, learn to quit while your ahead." I just shrugged and gave her one of my famous lopsided grins. She shook her head and tried to hide a grin. Nobody can resist my charm for long. "Lets go to my room!" She declared and proceed to drag me down the hall. I've noticed lots of girls do that to me. Its probably because I act clueless have the time.

We ended up falling back into our usual routine of finding a soccer ball. Soon we were juggling it back and forth. To someone that doesn't play the sport I can see where it would get old to them fast. To soccer players however, it never got old, in fact we needed it as much as air.

"You have a game on Wednesday don't you?" Kristina asked me.

"Yeah, are you going to be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it. It's been awhile since I've seen you play, and this time I can sit on the bench and toss you your water bottle and cuss out anyone that slide tackles you."

"Great, I'm sure I'll be made fun of for that."

"What?"

"Having you on the bench."

"Do I embarrass you or something?" She trapped the ball in between her knees and looked sideways at me. I had to laugh a little.

"Don't be silly, I don't mind. I'm just saying I'm sure the enemy team will taunt me for having my girlfriend fight my battles for me."

"If they do its because their jealous."

"True." _Mr. Fujiyama once told me back in freshman year that girls would do something similar. Wonder if that's true… Of course back then I thought I knew everything about girls, but that was me just accepting them as crazy. I was starting to notice a few of the things Mr. Fujiyama said had some weight to them. _ "Hey, Kristina? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Tai, what is it? You seem to be in deep thought… wow, this is a first." She laughed at her own joke. I had heard it many times before, but still managed to smile a little. I took a seat on the bed and motioned for Kristina to sit next to me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to know something about me?" She looked confused, so I tried to clarify myself. "I mean, is there something, anything you don't think you know about me that you want to?" She looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Okay, here's something, where do you see us in say, three years?"

"That's not the game, I said about me, not us."

"Bu-"

"Play by the rules." She looked like she was about to protest but then gave up.

"Okay, where do you see you in three years?"

I was never one to think about the future that much, so to be honest I didn't have an answer. At least not a good one.

"College, I guess. Somewhere around here. And hopefully playing soccer. I haven't put much thought into it."

"You should. Do you know where you want to go?"

"Nope, I have time to decide though. Can I ask you something," she smiled to let me know I could ask away, "Why do you not like Sora?" Her smile quickly turned into a frown. She sighed and looked away from me.

"Well apart of it is I'm pretty sure she put a stink bomb in the girls locker room right after one of our soccer games freshmen year." I burst out laughing. "Why is that funny? You have no idea how bad it smelt Tai! We couldn't even go in there!"

"For one thing that just doesn't sound like something she'd do. And come on that's hilarious!"

"No, it was stupid and mean, and I'm pretty sure she at least had a hand in it."

"What was the other part of it?" She looked deep into my eyes when I said this.

"Because… you always seemed to like her." I felt a little bad as she said this. Knowing now that I had been chasing something I couldn't have when something else was waiting for me.

"I did. But that ship has sailed."

"I heard she broke up with Matt."

"It doesn't matter."

"You like me now? She said in a voice that honestly almost sounded worried.

"I do, a lot." I pulled her into a hug and we sat there holding each other for a good while. A bitter sweet smile came to my face, _what I didn't tell her was that I told Sora to put the stink bomb in the locker room._

(A few hours later)

_Sora's POV_

It was girls night. At Mimi's place. Her Family had come back to Japan for an extended stay to visit family and friends for awhile. I was thrilled to have my old friend back at home. Yolei was here too along with my friend Ami. Ami was a tennis player like me and played for the school's team. We were doing the typical gossip that any group of teen girls would do after dark in a bed room. So basically we talked about boys, and girls that annoyed us.

"So Yolei are you and Ken totally in love yet? He's sooo cute." Mimi asked her.

"Mimi! Don't rush me okay? Its only been a few months for heaven sake."

"Better make him commit before he runs away."

"Do you have a boyfriend Mimi?" Ami asked her.

"Well, I guess I have two, I've been seeing this one boy named Michael a lot, but lately he's not playing enough attention to me. So I've started hanging a round with Brain more and more. I think its fun just going from boy to boy!" Ami rolled her eyes, Yolei shrugged. I kept quiet with my knees tucked into my body and my arms wrapped around myself and one of Mimi's stuffed bears (pink of course, do you have to ask). "How 'bout you?"

Ami shook her head, "My parents won't let me date until I'm eighteen. They're sort of strict."

"Sora? Can you please tell me what happened between you and Matt now?" _I knew she would never just drop it. I really don't want to talk about me right know._

"I told you I don't want to talk about it right know."

"I heard they got into a huge fight," Yolei said.

"Sora please just tell us what happened, maybe we can help you," said Ami. _I hadn't really spoke about it with anyone but Biyomon, and I was dieing to share it with someone else. I was in the company of people I trusted after all._

"Well, lets just say he caught me thinking of someone else." This cause a whole group of questions to be thrown my way.

"When?" Ami wondered

"Who?" Asked Yolei

"I can answer those," Mimi spoke up, "First I don't think when matters, second its Tai, third the question I want to know is how."

"Tai," Ami said, "that hot shot soccer player?"

"Mimi… how did you know it was Tai?" I asked genuinely curious, not to mention impressed and a little bit suspicious.

"Simple, he's the only other guy I've every seen you interested in."

"But I've never…"

"Sora I can remember a time when he was all you ever talked about. Then one day you started liking Matt. Sure sometimes the two of you would have huge fights but you two would always make up the next day, like the time he threw up in your hat. Member?" I stayed silent.

"He is at our tennis matches an awful lot," Ami said thoughtfully.

"I guess I could see you guys together," Yolei said, scrunching her face as if to try to picture the image.

"So how did he find out?" Mimi pressured again. I looked at her with my mouth open and then at the other two girls. After that I looked down at the stuffed bear and mumbled the answer. "What was that sweetie? We couldn't hear you." I looked up from my legs.

"He… caught me touching myself while looking at apictureofTai." I rushed the last bit and began to blush a deep red. All three girls gasped.

"Wow," Yolei said.

"Are you sure you should have been dating Matt?" Ami asked innocently.

"Your in love with Tai aren't you." Mimi said as more of a statement then a question. I didn't know what to do our say, I felt like throwing up. "You ARE!" Mimi decided for me and pointed a finger at me to emphasize her point. The other two leaned in closer as if expecting me to admit to Mimi's claim.

I couldn't take it anymore. I'm done living in denial. I looked around at all of them and burst into tears. _Yes it was true, I loved him… I always had._ "Y-es it, its t-true!" I began to rock myself back and fourth violently and Ami and Mimi put their arms around me for support.

"Say it out loud Sora, let it out," Mimi consoled me.

"I'm in love with Tai! I love Tai K-amiyah ha ha!" My eyes were completely red and drops of water fell freely from my cheeks. "Its all my fault I drove him away!"

"Shh Sora, it will be alright."

"NO IT WON'T! I shot him down twice and now, now he's going out with Kristina!"

"That doesn't mean anything girl! You can win him back, you know him better, and I guaranty you care about him more."

"I'm not so sure Mimi… he doesn't even try to hang out with me anymore… what if he doesn't love me anymore!" I was still crying.

"Don't say that, if he ever truly loved you then he still does. Look at me Sora." Mimi made me lift my weary head from my knees. "We're going to help you win him back, and eventually you are going to make him believe you love him, because you do.

**Getting a little stormy there. Going to get more. I'm in a good mood right now, don't know why. Anyway hope you liked this chapter, and feel free to check out The Politician. I'll try to update soon, reviews are awesome! And again as we roll into the reviewer responses, THANK YOU again!**

**Arandomguy227: Yeah it sucks to be semi out of the loop. As far as Matt goes I can't answer that yet. You like Biyomon's Part? I wasn't really trying to list everything but I'm glad you liked it. And yeah I really wanted to get into Agumon's head that chapter, glad you liked it. And yes, I am keeping you in the dark about Tai's feelings, though perhaps this chapter put more light on it.**

**Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien: Glad you liked the last line ;).**

**Aussieking: That explanation makes sense and I agree, but that isn't want I was going for in this story. Still I'll keep that in mind for a future story. Glad you liked the dinner scene and yeah the some of the emails could have something to do with them knowing more then I'm letting on. Yeah Biyo's joke was popular. Yes your reviews are getting longer… no complains here. And sorry but my age is classified information, you'll have to ask the CIA.**

**Zeobide274: I know, you hate me. I SWEAR I"LL GET ON YOUR STORY SOON! Now, glad I reminded you of the digimon. I don't think we will have to worry about to much side taking for know, no team split. But perhaps later we'll have some problems. Anyway I need to start reviewing your chapters… guess I'll take it one by one.**

**TheOmegaMan: Glad you liked the Digimon POV, they can be hilarious at times trying to understand us. I'll try to do more. Sora's in denial, she's regretting her choices. But as for the real reasons, that won't come till later.**

**Supershooter: Glad you liked the Digimon POV. And yeah, the point of this story is to show the bonds people share (many Tai and Sora). Hope you still like.**

**punkagumon: Glad you like it!**

**fireangel08: that's okay, Glad you liked the Digimon perspectives most people did. And I never left… I'm always here at least once a day.**

**Odinson83: Probably. And I'll try to bring the rain! (as in I try to make story NOT suck.)**

**ZariDenim: You know we haven't spoken in a while, and don't worry about the late review I'm use to it. Yep the Digimon are smart! I'll try to keep the twists coming and update as much as possible.**

**DephsXylex: I know right I loved it too. And yeah it was a little fast huh? And I think you are the only one that realized Kari knows what happened. We can expect her to make some course of action soon.**

**The other guy: Well, I'm sure you could do good if you tried. And yeah my updating schedule is out of balance so I can never really tell you when it will be updated. Just be sure to add it to story alert.**

**Sarah: Thanks, I intend to.**

**Jazzcats: I'll finish it eventually don't worry.**


	10. Awkward Moments At a Party

Sorry I update so infrequently guys. (Still better then some people can say. I'm talking to everyone on my story alert list! With a few exceptions.) But here I am now with another chapter of fun! Lol! Uhhhhh… yep that's pretty much it, except less then a week from now is the opening of generation 5 of Pocket Monsters! Well Season 14 of the TV series is already underway, but I'm speaking about the game. Maybe I'll post something special on the 6th to honor that day… anyway, chapter… 10! Ready, set, go! (Lots of POVs so stay on your feet)

Awkward Moments At a Party

_Davis's POV_

I love parties. Always have. Gives me the chance to unwind without getting in trouble for it. Its not my fault the stuff they teach us at school is boring. So here we all are, as in half the high school and middle school (I exaggerate of course) partying at this guys house. I don't know him, or his sister for that matter, they're both in high school. Actually I don't know half the people here.

Some of the Digidestined are around here some where. I believe Tai is here with Kristina, Kari and TK came together, and I think Mimi and Sora are here as well. Izzy probably has his noise burrowed ten feet deep in a computer somewhere, and I think Ken and Yolei have a date. As for Matt, well, nobody has heard from him much lately.

I teased Cody about not being able to come because he was to young. He just said not to make a fool of myself again. Huh! The nerve of that kid! I'm cool! I'm super cool! Joe is… you know.

"Davis!" I turned to see a young women run up to me and give me a hug.

"Hi Naki, how are you?"

"Good. Come on TK and Kari are over here," she started to drag me over to another room. "Oh, and TK told me to tell you not to try and swim in the fish tank again."

"What! Why would he say that?" I tried to act as innocently as possible, but I knew my cover was blown.

"Davis, your cute but your not fooling anyone."

Okay, so you probably want to know what happened. So first off, this house has a huge fish tank. You could fit Flamedramon in it easy. So me, Tai of course and this other guy had the brilliant idea of throwing me over this thing. We're guys after all, _not_ doing stupid stuff is illogical.

So anyway they are ready to toss me on three over this huge open tank. They start counting down and on three I feel them heave, but Tai's side seems a little weak. Long story short I ended up getting a mouth full of water and one fish. Relax, I spit it out. I looked at Tai and he was staring absently mindedly at Matt and Sora. I swear he was the last person in the room to even know what had happened, I could tell because of his delayed reaction. If you ask me, Matt and Sora were probably making out or something. Fortunately the parents never found out and the kids that live here are super easy going, they just let it go once the mess was cleaned up. All things considered it was a pretty productive night.

"Hi Davis," Kari said cheerfully. I smiled at her.

"Hey Davis want to take a swim in the pool, or maybe you would prefer the fish tank?" TK said, smiling at me with a grin that looked awfully close to mine or Tai's.

"Shut up TJ," I said playfully. He burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join in. Kari and Naki tried to get us to quiet down. Kari put her hand over TK's mouth, Naki just poked me and said 'shush.'

No, Naki isn't my girlfriend… at least I don't think she is. See I kissed this other girl a couple days ago (she was a freshman in high school, score me!). Naki acted like she was mad at me for it, but as far as I was concerned I was single. Its very confusing.

"Hi guys!" Mimi exclaimed as she strutted over to our group confidently, dragging Sora behind her. The way Mimi walked was intimidating to say the least, she looked like a CEO or something, even guys who were twice her size moved out of her way. Sora on the other hand looked down right helpless and vulnerable. This seemed strange. Sure Sora was no Mimi, but usually she looked a lot more confident then this. It was as if she didn't want to be here. Not even a hello from her was heard.

"Hi Mimi, Sora." There was no reason I shouldn't say hello to her.

"Mimi, how have you been?" TK said. Okay, I may not be to good with detecting problems in a conversation, Tai has the same flaw, but something wasn't right.

"I'm great!" Mimi said happily. An awkward silence followed. I was use to awkward moments, I'm in them all the time, but usually I'm the subject not a bystander. I looked at TK, he was smiling but, it looked almost forced. Then I looked at Kari… _Oh God_. Now I know something's not right. The look on Kari's face said it all. Her bright demeanor was replaced by a cold look. It was sort of like the glare she gave me when she yelled at me about what being a good sibling means, only she was silent. In a way that only made the look more terrifying. She seemed to be staring at Sora.

Sora wasn't really looking at anyone. Her eyes simply wondered around the carpet, staring at everyone's shoes. Then Mimi seemed to realize something.

"Listen guys, I- we'd love to chat but we have to run! Bye!" She whipped around and Sora followed her all to willingly.

TK looked at Kari. His face had no expression. What he was feeling at the moment was anyone's guess. Kari glared back up at him. Her eyes softened when she made eye contact with her boyfriend, but only a little. I could still see some hidden anger behind her pupils.

_Oh, I get it. Matt and Sora's break up. I wonder how bad it really is?_

_Mimi's POV_

Sora is my friend, one of my oldest in fact. I met her about a year after she met Tai. Now she was in trouble. Love trouble to be precise, that's the worst kind there is, well except for deciding what to wear to prom. I joke of course. Imagine that, the Digidestined of love having love problems. She has it deep for her best friend and has for a long time. Well, looks like its Mimi to the rescue.

"Wow, they were pissed at you."

"I told you they would be," Sora said, nervously rubbing her hands together.

"No matter. Okay so you remember the plan right?"

"Yes," her voice sounded really weak.

"Hmm, I still think you should have dressed a little more… male appealing."

"Mimi I told you Tai likes me as I am. That's what he's always said anyway."

"Sora, Tai's a man and all men are suckers for a beautiful chick that's not afraid to show off. I'm just saying it would help."

"Mimi what are you expecting me to do anyway? Back Tai into a corner and slowly drive him wild with my body?"

I just raised an eyebrow. _Well, yeah, that's what I had in mind._ Sora sighed and shook her head.

"Mimi… that's not the way I'm going to get him back, for good. I need to do this the right way."

"Ooookay, but listen if this girl is as pretty as you claim she is, then you may want to consider using everything in your arsenal. Where is this bitch anyway."

"Mimi!"

"I'm just trying to get your war face on. But seriously where?" We both began to scan the party for this Kristina person, and the stupid brunette. I don't think Tai is dumb, far from it in fact, he got us threw the Digital World. But I tend to pick up on fazes quickly, and Sora has been muttering 'Stupid Tai' an awful lot. Kinda catchy, isn't it?

Finally Sora spotted Tai. "There he is! I see his hair…" Her voice started off loud and excited but quickly dwindled to nothing. We both saw the mop of chocolate hair that went in every which way. _Hair, please that's not hair, it's an abomination._

"We found him, now do you see Kristina or is Tai alone?"

"She's right there," Sora pointed out to me. The girl was casually wearing soccer type clothing and lazily leaning on Tai. She pushed a stand of blond hair out of her face. I sized her up in one second.

"Crap… she's almost as hot as me," I said with disgust.

"Oh, thanks for the encouragement," Sora rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, she's also a slut. Tai shouldn't be with her."

"How can you tell?" Sora asked me innocently.

"Just trust me Sora. Have I ever led you wrong when it comes to boys?"

"Yeah, when you convinced me to not take a chance with Tai and wait for him to approach me." _Damn_. She had me there I'll admit. I thought I was giving her good advice at the time.

"Well- look what's done is done. You need to focus on the task at hand. Oh look Kristina is leaving! Go. GO!"

_Sora's POV_

Kristina walked away from Tai and Mimi gave me a little push towards him. Before I could say anything else she was gone, leaving me to face my trial and sentence alone.

I took a deep breath. _Calm down Sora, its just Tai. Just your stupid best friend Tai who is perfect in every way and you don't deserve but desperately want anyway._ I took a step forward. _What sure I say first?_

"Hey, its Sora right?" I was stopped by the hand of some guy. Looking up at him I recognized him from one of my classes.

"Uh, yeah." _I really don't have time for this_.

"Thought so. I'm Brent, we have biology together."

"I know who you are," I was trying to be polite as possible but I really wanted to go talk to Tai.

"I heard you broke up with Matt. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I'm fine though." _This boy better not be trying to come on to me._

"He was a fool to let a girl like you go." _Not interested._

"Thanks, I guess."

"The pretty boy was always kind of a loner wasn't he." I laughed. Its not that what he said was that funny, but the way he said it was humorous. Plus, I was a little on edge right now.

_Tai's POV_

I turned to head into the game room where Kristina had gone, and saw Sora. She was here? I didn't know. I wanted to go over and talk to her, but she seemed preoccupied. She was laughing at something Brent had said. I felt a little tug on my heart, but shook it off. Deciding I had better go see Kristina I cleared my throat, forced myself to turn from Sora and walked in to the game room closing the door behind me.

_Sora's POV _(five minutes later)

I was trapped. However being rude wasn't in my nature and I didn't want to just blow Brent off, he was being nice enough anyway. Plus it was pointless Kristina was still in that room with Tai. I wanted to talk with him alone and if I barged in I might see something I don't like.

Finally Kristina opened the door and closed it behind her. Tai must still be inside. I had to move, now.

"Sorry Brent, something has just come up!" I said, while pretending to check my phone. I didn't even bother to see his reaction, I just left.

The door was closed so I gave it a little push, and it opened right up to my relief. I quietly stepped inside down the three steps into the room. It had a pool table, and a ping pong table. Tai was standing at the fare side of the ping pong table balancing a small white ping pong ball on is forehead.

He hadn't noticed me so I just watch him for a moment. He was so cute, so handsome, so playful, so… boyish. I had always though so… why did I not just go with him at Christmas. I finally decided to get his attention.

"You never quit do you Tai?" I asked softly. Never the less I believe I startled him because he jumped causing the little ball to fall onto the table.

"Sora."

"Hi." We just stared at each other for a few seconds, each of us trying to figure out what the other was thinking, but to no avail. He seemed hesitant to say anything else, so I decided to speak again. "How are you?"

"Um, good. How about yourself Sor?" The short name he uses for me made me feel so special. Of course I had hear him call Kristina 'Krissy' once.

"I'm okay," _No I'm not okay, Tai, I'm horrible, I love you,_ I said. "Come on goggle head, I'll play you in ping pong."

"Your on," he said with a slight smile, "but just one round," he added rather quickly. I smiled and picked up a paddle along with a ball. After exchanging a challenging final glance like I use to do with him in soccer, a swift flick of the wrist is all it took to start the game.

We dueled it out for a few minutes. We were both really aggressive and a little sloppy so the score count ran up quickly. It was soon game point and we were tied (though I was winning most of the game). Tai next serve would be his last… and then I win!

"Sora, can I ask you something." I wasn't exactly sure what he had in mind but I had an idea.

"Go 'head," I said without trying to sound to suspicious.

"How come you and Matt broke up? I mean, it seemed so sudden, he didn't cheat did he?" I knew we would have to talk about this subject eventually, I just didn't imagine it being this soon. I wanted to talk about more casual things first, but the ping pong table was there and I couldn't miss the chance to beat him at another sport again.

"Well… I, I-um… we just _honestly I have no idea what to tell you Tai. Darn it, I should have thought this through. What if I just tell him the truth… no that would probably end in a disaster, no matter how I said it._ I mentally struggled with what to say when the door creaked open and the noise of the social gathering flooded the room. I turned to see my enemy walk through the threshold carrying two cups of soda.

"Tai, they didn't have sprite so I got you-" Kristina nearly dropped what she was carrying when she saw me. "Sora? What are you doing here."

I didn't know what to say at first. Should I make up some excuse? You know what, I have just as much right to be here as she does. I'm one of his best friends, he's one of mine, and we weren't doing anything illegal.

"I'm just playing ping pong with Tai, what are you doing here?" I said with as civil a tone as I could muster.

"I was getting Tai and myself something to drink," she said. I heard a couple taps on the table and then a few soft thuds on the floor. Looking down I saw that it was the ball.

"I win," Tai said as I turned around, he was grinning ear to ear. _Why would he serve without me looking… does he want me to go?_

"Cheater, well, got to fly, nice seeing you again Kristina," I stuck my tong out at Tai, and then tried to smile at Kristina. It felt so forced that I knew Kristina saw right passed my sad attempt at a parley. Then I left, avoiding Kristina's eyes as much as possible.

_Well that was a waist of time… I barley even got to talk to him_. As I walked aimlessly through the party my mind started coming up with horror stories. I imagine Tai and Kristina kissing, making love, getting married, having a baby. I had to sit down on an empty couch. Jealousy tore through me like I had never felt before. The only other time I had really been jealous over a boy before was when Matt's fan girls would hit on him, but that couldn't even compare. This jealousy actually physically hurt. I needed to take my mind off things.

All of a sudden I felt really thirsty so I found my way over to the kitchen where they had loads of soft drinks. I saw… sprite?_ That Bitch!_ There was a whole bunch of sprite! An ice chest of them was sitting in plain sight! It was surrounded by what looked like a bunch of big senior baseball players, they looked like they were all on steroids. Was perfect little miss Kristina frightened of the big bad wolves, or what?

_I've got it! I'll get some for Tai. It will show him I care. Better yet it will show him Kristina's unwilling to do things for him that require just a little extra effort._

"Excuse me," I said to one of the guys. He turned around and I motioned to the chest with my eyes. He nodded and stepped aside. I quickly grabbed one of the containers of liquid happiness. I could feel them watching me, good thing I didn't dress to attract today. I noticed around the time that we were leaving junior high for high school, that all the males looked a little differently at me. Later I found out it was because they thought I was cute.

Tai's look had changed to, but it came in spurts. Most of the time he would give me his usual warm friendly look. However once in a while, when we were alone I saw something different. I would be talking for awhile, and then stop to see if he listening. I would find him gazing into my eyes with his own, but they would be completely unfocussed. Other times he would be looking… elsewhere. Oddly enough, his stare didn't make me feel uncomfortable, it make me feel pretty and liked and, well it got my hopes up.

With the Soda in hand I started heading back…

(Outside, Digimon's POV)

Agumon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Palmon, Patamon, and Demiveemon sat in a tight circle amongst the bushes.

"That loud noise coming from the party is starting to hurt my ears," Demiveemon complained.

"Mine to," concurred Palmon.

"You said it," Agumon said.

"We should go in there and unplug there boom box or whatever it is," Gatomon said standing up and making a fist.

"Were not suppose to, Kari and TK told us to behave ourselves," Patamon said trying to pull Gatomon back down.

The Digimon all happened to be brought here by their respective human partners as circumstances dictated. But they weren't aware of each others presence until Demiveemon fell out of the tree Davis put him in, and landed right on Agumon. From there they had found Gatomon and Patamon in a different tree. Naturally the group hid in the bushes to talk because neither Demiveemon nor Agumon could reach that height. Finally Palmon and Biyomon, who were circling the house, found them.

After finally convincing Gatomon to refrain from going on a war path, the subject matter became a little more serious.

"Biyomon, does Sora really love Tai?" Palmon asked her friend.

"I believe she does yes." This intrigued Agumon immensely.

"She does?"

"What did I just say?"

"Wow, well I think Tai use to love her."

"What do you mean _use_ to?" Biyomon asked

"Uh, well, he use to tell me he loved her."

"Well does he still?"

"He doesn't say that to me any more. What do you think Gatomon?" The Dinosaur turned to the only other Digimon that might know.

"Well I over heard a conversation between TK and Kari…"

_Kari's POV_ (Back inside)

_There you are Sora. Where do you think your going_? This was it, I was finally going to give her a piece of my mind.

"Hi Kari- HEY!" I grab Sora by her jacket and practically threw her into an empty room. My temper had been rising and I couldn't contain it anymore. I closed the door behind us.

"I know what your trying to do. I won't let you do it." I used the harshest voice I had. I used it so rarely it even surprised the Digidestined when I did.

"Kari… wha?"

"Stay away from him."

"Kari-I…"

"Stay, away, from, my, brother. And her. Stay away from them."

"Kari I was just going to give Tai this-"

"STOP! Stop lying to me, we both know that's not what your trying to do. I had a hunch before, but TK and Yolei confirmed it for me. Tai's happy, leave him alone. Your just going to hurt him again.

"No, Kari I want to make it up to him. I want a second chance w-

"You had your chance! You blew it! I know what you did Sora, TK told me the real reason why you and Matt broke up. I don't want my brother getting his heart broken a third time, by you! You'll probably just cheat on him, you've shown your true colors Sora! You sicken me! And when you do break his heart, I'll have to deal with night after night of him crying in bed until he shakes. I'll have to listen to it, not you!

It was at this point I noticed Sora had tears running down her cheeks. Then I noticed that I was crying as well. My lips were trembling and my eyes stung.

"Kari…"

"Stay away!" I put face in my hands and ran out of the room. I needed to find TK's shoulder.

**Well that was longer then usual. I enjoyed writing most of this. My favorite part was the chapter title, it was perfect. I'm going to assume you all really liked this chapter, but how about you let me know. Review response time!**

**arandomguy227: I know, but still lol! Yeah Tai's trying hard to move on. Glad you recognized Tai's hand in the stink bomb lol. We will see Matt again eventually.**

**DephsXylex: Yes, yes she would be. Well now you have seen what Kari did.**

**Aussieking: Hi. Yeah the stink bomb was funny. Really? I though Sora admitting her feelings was right on time. Lets just say I'm like Tai and I'm old enough to whoop your ass lol!**

**DIGILISHIOUS: Lol! You'll just have to wait and see. But I agree Tai belongs to Sora end of discussion. You'll see Matt again, don't worry.**

**Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien: Yep, should be fun! And I don't know, at least 5 possible more.**

**Supershooter: Lots of people think she is evil lol! Probably just because she is dating Sora's property lol!**

**digimonfan4ever101: Yep Matt's gone, for now. Don't worry you'll get your Taiora.**

**AnimeFan202: Yeah he still loves her. Probably.**

**TheOmegaMan: I love shout outs too. Yeah, but Tai's a dude and Kristina is like really hot. Yeah I'm liking my Mimi… did you like her in this chapter?**

**Odinson83: Yeah, I'm really hoping I can find a way to get a catfight in, but at least you got to see Kari rip into Sora.**

**The other Guy: Lol! Okay I get the picture. Ami huh, well I don't like knew characters either… but hopefully there wont be to much of her. And I know my updates suck bad. I'll try harder, but no promises.**

**ZariDenim: Basically yes, you know what Tai's trying to do. And I agree… but forget the drama in the love triangle, I WANT TAIORA! Lol. I feel, well I kinda feel bad for her. Hope this chapter was spicy enough fro yah! And in regards to my question I thought so. Don't worry we're not all jerks, I'm not. And does it give your writing a rotten undertone… I would say no. But in talking to you I was able to see what you were implying.**


	11. True Feelings Begin To Surface

Okay, so this update is like way, way over do, I realize that. But now It's here and so am I, and hopefully so are you… of course if your reading this you are here so, yeah. I don't really have an excuse except that I would have updated sooner if it hadn't been for me talking my friends girlfriend through their rough patch. And now here this is with even more drama, as if I need it right now! Hope you all still love the story still? BTW I will be updating my other story "The Politician" very, very, extremely soon…

*Warning brief, intense adult moment towards the end*

True Feelings Begin To Surface

_Kristina's POV_

Tai and I had been hanging out at my house with some friends of ours. He had invited his friend Izzy along. Izzy was nice, but he seemed a little out of place. What's more is Tai is kind of a jock, and Izzy is kind of a geek. How those to ended up as close friends is beyond me.

My point is everything was going great until Izzy mentioned something about Sora. That seemed to have a chain reaction and Tai started to talk about her nonstop as if he was on autopilot or something. That was fine, he knew her well and it was harmless at first, but then he started talking about her so fondly. Nothing but words of praise and admiration came out of his mouth… Could he speak about me in the same way?

So now here I am walking into my room to find Tai staring at some pictures of mine. Perfect, because I needed to talk to him. I had put this conversation off for far to long. I just didn't want to face the truth.

"Hey, Tai," I spoke in a way that I knew would get his immediate attention. It was hard to do that sort of thing at first. Tai is easily distracted so you have to hit the right notes to make him focus on what you want him to… sort of speak. He put the picture down on my dresser.

"What's up Krissy."

"Can we talk?" I motioned to my bed. He sighed heavily but sad down on my bed anyway. I hate it when boys sigh. Its never a good sign, and it always seems to be when we want a meaningful conversation with them.

I sat down next to him with my hands in-between my legs. "Do you still have feelings for her?" _God that was hard to say._

"Who?" He said. That smart ass comment nearly made me yell at him, but I managed to keep my cool.

"Your best friend Tai, the girl you've been talking about for the last half hour, _duh_."

He sighed once more and looked at the wall. I looked over at him after he didn't answer. There was so much emotion, so much conflict in his eyes.

"Yes," he finally said in a voice that was barley above a whisper.

I cringed at that. It hurt to hear him say what I dreaded he would. I nodded a few times before responding.

"How much… how deep are those feelings?" _Please don't say you love her too, please Tai._

"I… I. Once I told her I loved her. She didn't feel that way. It crushed me."

I had to blink back the tears as I continued to probe, "Do you still love her?"

"I don't know." Silence followed.

"And…," I swallowed hard, "what about me?" I felt like I was about to have a total melt down… if Tai responded negatively, if this was all a lie…

However he didn't answer in words. Swiftly, but still with gentle care, he took me in his arms and laid me on my back, putting his weight on top of me. I melted into one of the most passionate kisses of my life…

_Tai's POV_

I was afraid to answer her with words, I would probably say something stupid, like what I was beginning to think was the truth. By kissing her, I showed her that I cared… at least to a certain extent. But I had my own reasons for it, I was trying to see for myself if I loved her like I said I did, to see if there was a spark.

… I didn't feel it. This wasn't love, I had felt that before. The girl beneath me moaned into my mouth with delight, but all I could think about was a certain auburn haired girl with crimson eyes… those beautiful crimson eyes. How I longed to kiss her, _her._

But it would never be. She didn't love me. I would never have her.

I shifted my weight to my elbows and broke the kiss, Kristina was red in the face and gasped for air. Eventually a small naïve smile formed from her lips. "See," I said referencing her question. She just smiled.

That was twice I lied to her with a kiss… _What the hell are you doing Kamiya?_

(Next Day)

_Sora's POV_

I sat listening to Brent go on about how much he hated biology class like the rest of us. I started to drift, but actually we where having a great conversation. We talked about everything! He called me up the previous day and basically asked me out. He tried to make it sound like a friend thing, but I knew boys and their tricks… well, Tai's attempt at Christmas wasn't a trick…

I know, what was I thinking right? Well, my last few days have been going horrible because of a certain someone's little sister, so I figured I could use a distraction. Brent was nice, and cute… why not! _Who am I kidding?_

"So what about you?"

"Well, biology is one of my least favorite classes too. Actually my grades have been slipping-"

"You've already told me that Sora," Brent said, giving me an awkward glance.

"Oh, have I? I'm so sorry, I forgot!" So, listen I have been meaning to ask you, have you seen the movie-"

"Fall Back to Tokyo?"

"Yes, that one!"

"Isn't it so… actually you know what, there are no words to describe… _that_."

"I was just about to say the same thing!" We both laughed.

"So, listen Sora… I, find it really easy to talk to you and I was wondering…"

It was true, I hadn't had a conversation so compelling with someone for ages. Naturally a boy and girl who get along this well on a first date become a couple, at least for a while. This will not be the case here though. Surprising? Yes. I have several friends who are going out with guys they just clicked with. I had some great talks with Matt before we became a couple. I _liked_ Matt, I was attracted to him.

But here I am now, on what most would consider a great first date, and I feel… nothing. Absolutely… nothing. What happened? Did I all of a sudden become a lesbian? Here I am with this cute guy and I'm not even the _slightest_ bit interested!

"I'm sorry Brent, I can't." With that I got up and left him there. I probably made him feel like crap I know, I know I did. _Sora, you know exactly why you can't feel anything for another boy. Your already deeply head over heels for one._

I walked home and ended up locking myself in my room. During the walk I had become enraged at my predicament. I threw my bag onto the floor and stomped over to my computer with the intention of opening up my email account. I began to type.

_Tai,_

_You stupid jerk! I hate you! I waited for you forever and you did nothing! _

_STUPID!_

_And now you've moved on and you won't even give me a chance to correct the mistake I made of giving up on you!_

_JERK!_

_And you know what? Now I can't even have feelings for another guy because they aren't you!_

_And now your sister hates me! You cocky, arrogant FUCK!_

_Ihateyou!Ihateyou!Ihateyou!Ihateyou!Ihateyou!Ihateyou!Ihateyou!Ihateyou!_

I read over what I typed a couple of times and nodded several times, agreeing with myself. Then I simply deleted the email.

I needed to scream. Now. I jumped on my bed, buried my face in a pillow and let loose. The rest of the apartment complex was saved my wrath, only the pillow had to bare the deafening sound that came out of my mouth. Afterwards, after my voice box gave out, I wrapped the blankets around myself and cried myself to sleep.

I didn't know it, but while I slept someone came into check on me. I muttered Tai's name in my sleep, causing that someone to laugh and say, "Just like when you were younger Sora."

(Next Day)

_Tai's POV_

Kari and I sat on the couch watching Television when my mom came home from work.

"Tai? Will you take this gift basket of pastries over to the Takenouchi flower shop please?"

"I'll take it Mom," Kari said bizarrely quickly. That was strange. Kari was mad at me right now, because I pushed her off _my_ spot on the couch and took the remote control from her. But she wouldn't come out of the bathroom for like an hour and I ended up having to use our neighbors, so I figured she owed me. Plus the game was on. I know, we can be down right cruel to each other at times, causing people to ask why we're so close. We make up for it when it counts, and although are fights are intense, they are very brief, and for whatever reason we have never held a grudge against each other.

"Aren't you going to go study with TK?" My mom asked her.

"Oh, yeah, right."

"Tai?" My mom looked at me expectantly.

"Fine," I said, getting up from the couch and throwing the remote to Kari.

"Since when have you turned down an opportunity to see Sora? By the way when in Kristina visiting again?"

I inwardly cringed at what she said. As I left, I turned to look at Kari. She was looking back at me with a small frown on her face. She must still be mad. Whatever. By the time I get back, she'll have forgiven me and we will be on equal terms again.

As I walked to the flower shop I didn't think about much, nothing interesting crossed my mind until I was nearly at the door. _Okay Tai, just go in, drop off the basket, say hi to anyone you see, and then leave… and try not to cry when you see Sora._

I let myself in and walked into the back (I could go anywhere I pleased here, the Takenouchi's were like my second family). I heard a light humming as I turned the corner and at the sight in front of me my breath left me.

Sora had her back to me and didn't appear to realize I had walked in. She was standing by a table priming a flower. But… wow… she was wearing short shorts and her shirt was tide in a knot behind her back revealing her smooth skin, small waist, and wonderful thighs. I swallowed hard, the universe was making this impossible for me. I hadn't seen her this exposed in a while. I had seen her in a two piece once… but that was a while back. To make things worse she was swaying her hips back and forth and appeared to be humming the song Waka Waka in her angelic voice.

I began to sweat. I could feel my manhood growing in my pants. I'm not going to lie, no porn video had ever turned me on this much before. The sight of my best friend who I was in love with in front of me, like this… it was to much to bare.

_The things I would do to you Takenouchi._ I quickly squashed those thoughts. One, it will never happen. Two, how dare I think those things about her… I'm suppose to respect her… protect her. Then again I don't even want other men near her, I…

But it was of little use. My eyes swayed from left to right, in perfect rhythm with her butt. She had me hypnotized. Literally. The world could be being destroyed by evil Digimon outside, I wouldn't know. It was ironic, her actions were mostly innocent but she was oblivious to the effects she had on me.

I was hard as a rock now… if I was alone, well…

Suddenly Sora turned around and gasped. She began to blush furiously. It took me about three seconds to realize she had noticed me. I blushed as well. Fortunately my erection was mostly hidden by my shirt and my pants weren't that tight. I noticed her eyes were red and puffy. Had she been crying?

_Sora's POV_

"I, u-um… have this for you," Tai stammered on his words viscously, I hadn't heard that in a long time.

"Uh, thank you. You can um, yeah, just put it on the table there." He did. "So um, how's it going?"

"Good, just going to see Kris-tina later." His voice gave out for a second there.

So he did move on. I mean nothing to him now. This was going to be our normal conversation from now on, bullshit and more bullshit. But I had to be happy for him, I had to, he did the same for me, he wasn't selfish. I needed to do the same. Besides, all I want for him, no, the only thing _I_ want is for him to be happy. If he is happy… I'm happy. _Liar. No, I have to support him… even if it kills my soul._

_Tai's POV_

So this is what we are now… barely even friends, how did that happen?

"I, I'm really happy you found some-one Tai."

I died at those words.

I felt empty inside, unwanted and unloved. Kristina could no longer distract me from the horrible truth.

"Yeah," I responded flatly. I couldn't stand another second in that room. "Anyway I have to go, so I'll see you around."

_Sora's POV_

He left… I sank to the floor and began to cry. _You brought this on yourself Sora, you dared to pretend to fall out of love with him for just a little while. Now you are going to be punished until the day you die._

**I'll admit, I almost, almost, turned myself on in that one scene. So anyway, we are getting down to it people, only a few more chapters. But don't worry, TW has some surprises in store yet (actually I left some subtle clues to the rest of the story in this chapter). And then, Taiora! You know I was thinking about doing a sequel to this. What! I didn't say anything. Okay so yeah, my other story will be updated soon, I know at least a few of you give a damn. Review response time my homies and hombrets!**

**TheOmegaMan: Ahh, bitches… my friend claims his girlfriend is a bitch but I spoke with her on the phone for hours and she was really nice to me. But yeah, glad you liked that line. Also glad you liked Davis's pov… to be honest I was displeased with it. You may be right, but I wanted to write a scene where Kari ruthlessly attacks Sora for causing her brother emotional trauma… plus Sora blew it twice, so now Kari is just trying to protect Tai from his own feelings. Also you know that one story by that one guy you didn't like? Has he stopped updating?**

**Aussieking: Lol! Yeah, Tai's a good guy… consider yourself lucky you don't have a little sister to worry about. Yeah go Kari! I'm not even trying to be unbiased, but now that you mention it, I'm doing a damn good job at it! Thanks again, you know the drill, review again, Lol!**

**TheOtherGuy4544: I'm going to assume you're the same other guy, but you got an account and your name became official. And thank you for the complement, you are also quite devote. I still don't have any clue what the book and 2012 means but unless you want to tell me… whatever. Good, in character is good. And you let me know if the spelling gets bad. So… was their anything special to comment on here? BTW this update was for you!**

**AnimeFan202: I just thought I would remind you that you were my first friend here so thanks for that. And don't worry not even Kari can stop Taiora! Sora and Toei on the other hand…**

**Neon765: Lol! Of course Tai would be happier with Sora!**

**arandomguy227: Yeah, that was pretty much my favorite part too. To of my favorite things in Digimon FF! No wonder we get along so well! Was this good work?**

**animepotterfan: Right?**

**dephsxylex: To lazy to sign in huh? Good for you, not taking any crap. Don't worry I wont give you any non-playful back talk lol! And yep, question is, what? Be looking out for those updates of yours! … have you updated recently… Sorry I can never keep track…**

**digimonfan4ever101: Okay, okay calm down. We all love Taiora as much as you here. Kari just had to defend her brothers mental health. Don't worry Tai and Sora will be in each others arms soon enough, no need to panic.**

**Supershooter: Well, women are known as the evil half of humanity in some cultures… not mine, I'm just saying. I liked how I ended it to. Hope your still curious?**

**Odinson83: Right? Yeah, yeah, I'll be sure to cover the reason behind the sprite thing later. Am I still keeping my word? BTW you are a very good reviewer, always keeping even the best writers on their toes. We need more like you.**

**ZariDenim: Awesomeness! Yeah, I've just about nitty grittied the shit out of this story lol! Don't feel singled out… there are a lot of people who update slow… including me… but yes I meant you. And Well, there was Taiora action… *hehe*.**

**Japboix1: I still have the rage, but if you find the cure, let me know. Please keep reading and reviewing!**


	12. Council

So I was sitting around on the 20th contemplating the meaning of life when I figured I might as well write the next chapter. So here it is. Enjoy.

Council

"_I'm going to break up with her Kari." _

That's what my idiot brother said about half an hour ago as I stepped out of his room. I had froze on the spot. He couldn't have just said what I thought he did. Unfortunately that's exactly what was uttered.

Of course I knew exactly what that meant, and I had no intention letting him get away with it.

_Flashback_

"Tai… you can't go crawling back to her. Do you want your heart broken again?"

"No. But, I still… I want to be friends with her again, and with Kristina in the way I'm not sure that's possible. I'd rather have Sora as a friend then Kristina as a girlfriend."

I shook my head vigorously and sat down next to my big brother on the bed. "Tai, we both know that won't work… your to in love with her. Think about it. Kristina is a great girl, you got lucky with her. Don't throw her away."

"I'm not being fair to her Kari. Or being honest with myself. I regret that it will hurt her, but its for the best."

I had to try and change his mind. I just wanted him to be happy. Sora was awesome. She was an amazing person and an inspiration to her peers for her caring personality and her athletic prowess. Speaking of which I planned to apologize to her sometime down the road for my rather rude outburst at the party, but I digress. On top of the fact that she's amazing my brother seems to believe she's some sort of goddess. Well she's certainly his Siren, and that's that problem. Her charm and good looks, and perhaps something hidden, lured him to her, only to be shot down.

"Tai please give yourself, and her, more time. You never know, perhaps she'll grow on you."

"Says the girl who already has her soul mate." That's when the door bell rang. He stood and made for the hall.

Before he had gotten anymore then a foot from me however I grabbed his arm and hand and pulled him to me slightly. It was one of my oldest tactics and it almost always worked. I would grab hold of him and put on the cute baby sister act. Usually it made his heart melt. I was counting on that happening now.

Tai turned his head to look at his arm and hand. One of my hands was clutching his forearm. My other hand had its fingers intertwined in his. Then he looked at me (time to perform). I put on the most adorable face I could muster complete with artificially watery eyes that looked a tad bit sad. See I practiced in the mirror when I was little, just to use it on Tai.

He looked sideways at me for a second with a sad smile. I thought it was working, but then he turned back around and gently pulled himself from my grasp. I failed. I should have known it only worked when I was feeling down. In this case he was the one in angst, and my act wouldn't work. He left my sight.

After a few seconds I got up off my butt and walked into the kitchen. I knew who was at the door even before he opened it.

(Break from current flashback location. These events occur at roughly the same time.)

_Mimi's POV_

"Maybe you can tell him you made a mistake."

"Oh, yeah r-ight. He's, probably, scared of me anyway now." Sora sobbed onto my shoulder. She had been crying more then I've ever seen her cry before. She's a calm, collected, sensible girl most of the time. At the moment, she's missing her best friend, poor thing.

"… Maybe you can tell him you made a really big, huge mistake? He told you he loved you once Sora. It wasn't that long ago, and if it was true then, its true now."

"But he's found another girl to love instead."

"Or, or, it's a rebound!" I said in a peppy voice. She looked confused.

"W… what?"

"Rebound, Sora? You don't get out much do you?"

"I know what it means."

"Oh, well you looked clueless." We remained silent for a few minutes. Neither of us seemed to want to break the silence of her room. I finally had had enough.

"That's it Sora. Honestly, I'm tired of you crying all day long. There's only one thing to do now. Know what that is?"

"What?" I smiled slyly.

"Your going to march right up to Tai, tell him you made a mistake and you love him, and then you kiss the life out of him. Well, maybe it doesn't have to be that forward but you get the idea."

"Mimi…"

"Let me put it this way. What would the bearer of courage do?"

"… He…"

"Well?"

"He would do just that."

"But the bearer of courage only did the love part. The bearer of love is going to show him how to do it properly by kissing him too. Right?"

"And what is the bearer of sincerity going to be doing during all of this I wonder?"

"She'll be urging you on… and perhaps telling the bearer of light where she can stick it if she dares to get in the way again." That got a half hic-up half laugh out of my auburn haired friend.

"By the way, I heard from a friend that the reason Kristina couldn't get Tai the sprite was because she's legitimately afraid of certain strangers. Particularly males a lot bigger then her. Apparently she's had some domestic issues in her past or something to do with sexual harassment."

"Seriously?" _There's the sympathetic Sora I know._ "Well I guess I can't use that against her now." _And now its gone._

"Yep, but no excuses. Now is the time to get out there and take down your prey. Consider it killing him with love and care. Listen to me, I can make anything sound romantic!"

"Now?"

"Well no, I was going to go to the mall's food court to flirt with boys, get them to buy me cloths and then leave without giving them my number."

"You… actually do that?"

"Not yet but I figure I should find ways to save money. Can't let my good looks go to waist, and neither should you." With that Sora was no longer crying and we laughed for a bit. "Perhaps tonight though… tell you what, lets by you a dress to wear to the Kamiya's.

"A dress Mimi? This isn't a formal occasion."

"Yes, but remember what I said before at the party? It doesn't hurt."

"And I told you, he's always told me I look good in anything. And you know I hate dresses."

"Sora, Sora, Sora. If he thinks you look good at your worst, imagine what he thinks at your best? Besides it doesn't have to be a fancy dress or anything."

"But-"

"I'm done arguing with you Sora. If you want my help, you do it my way. Also your going to have to get your hair done."

"But I like my hair!"

"I seem to remember Tai thinking it had room to improve…"

"Mimi!"

"Don't worry, I'll just tell the stylist to rearrange it a little." Without another thought I took Sora by the arm, grabbed my purse and we were out the door. Biyomon and Palmon noticed our sudden exit and jumped off the couch to join us.

(Back to original location.)

"Hi Kristina." Said my brother in a rather sad tone. She didn't seem to take notice though, because her response was just the opposite.

"Hi Tai! How are you?"

"Actually could we take this outside for a minute?" She noticed something was off this time.

"Oh, uh, sure." He such the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Said Agumon as he and Gatomon walked into the kitchen. Gatomon answered him before I could.

"Tai's breaking up with Kristina. And then I suspect he's going to try and go three for three with heart breaks."

"They're breaking up? I hope Tai knows what he's doing." Agumon said sadly.

"Me to Agumon," I said taking a sip of water.

"Wait, Gatomon didn't you say you heard Kari and TK talking about Matt breaking up with Sora because he caught her doing bad things with Tai's picture in her room?"

I sprayed water from my mouth. "Gatomon you heard us talking about that?"

"Um, yes?"

"Who else did you tell!"

"Uh, Agumon obviously, maybe a few other Digimon."

"Like who? You didn't tell Demiveemon did you?" My partner, who's neck I was just about ready to wring, gave me a blank stare with her big eyes.

"Oh my God."

The Digimon watched as Kari ran into her room.

_Agumon's POV_

I watched as Gatomon disappeared down the hall after Kari. I then decided to make my way to the wall that touched the outside world. My aim? Over hear the conversation outside.

"I, know I've, we've both, said a lot of things to each other over the past few weeks. I just think that, maybe, things aren't how they seem, and-"

"Tai? What are you saying?" I heard fear in Kristina's voice."

"Kristina, *sigh* maybe we should-"

"No!" I then heard the quick shuffling of feet and it appeared that Kristina had left. I heard more commotion from inside the apartment. Kari sounded calm… the kind of calm she displays right before she loses it.

"Gatomon, you have three seconds to improve my mood."

"I'm so sorry Kari, I wasn't thinking! I didn't realize it was that important! I'm sorry."

Then, Tai began to open the door and I quickly skipped out of the way, acting as casual as possible. That's when Kari came rushing from the hall.

"Tai can I borrow your cell phone really quick please!" She said suspiciously quickly.

"Why?"

"I have to call TK and mine died, please?"

"Okay," Tai took the phone from his pocket and gave it to Kari.

"Thanks," she said running back down the hall.

"Not even a how'd it go?" Tai called out to her. After no reply was heard he just shrugged.

"I heard you were going to break up with her. How did it go?"

"I'm not sure… I think it worked, but I never actually said anything. She just screamed at me and took off, but I never actually said it was it's over… I'm confused." I followed Tai into his room. He sat down at his desk to look at his computer.

"Kari have you seen my D-terminal?" His door opened and Kari came in.

"Yeah I have it here. It was in my room, weird huh?"

"Whatever, aren't you going to ask me how it went?"

"Um, how'd it went?" Kari laughed at her own improper grammar joke.

"I'm pretty sure its over."

_End Flashback_

He got away with it. In half an hour my life had become a nightmare. Tai ditched Kristina and I had to erase all his resent messages from his D-terminal, his cell phone, and his computer. If he found out… it had to come from the right person… which honestly was anyone but Davis. Okay well there was really only three people I could think of that I would be okay breaking the news to him, but not Davis. That's almost what had happened.

It's a good thing Tai hadn't checked any of his electronics in the last few hours because it seems that Demiveemon had recently disclosed some sensitive material to Tai's younger clone. Probably accidentally but it doesn't matter. Tai would have be swamped with messages from Davis about him knowing an easy way for Tai to get laid if he so chooses. I did what I could… but other messages are sure to follow. Tai… Sora… please don't do something stupid, like freak out, or go out, or…

(The Mall)

_Sora's POV_

"Ssooo… how do you want your hair?" The girl a few years older then me at the mall's hair salon asked.

"Um-" I was cut off by my friends hand covering my mouth.

"She would like it…" Mimi went on to say a bunch of terms I didn't understand.

Then without my prior approval the girl went to work on my hair… which by the way is perfect fine just how it is. I watched her threw the mirror in front of me nervously. I hoped and prayed she didn't pick up those scissors, or use that hair dye.

A few minutes later she was finish. I gazed at my reflection. The girl had tied most of my hair at the back of my head in a bun, while a few strands were pushed forward and fell over my cheeks and forehead. I liked it.

"Is this what you had in mind?" The girl asked, the question directed at Mimi. She turned the chair I was in to face Mimi so she could examine me.

"Hmm," Mimi was giving me a typical Mimi look with the pose to match. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes were narrowed as if she was in deep thought. "One more thing." Mimi took something out of her purse and walked over to me. She then slipped it on my hair. It was the hairclip Tai had given me.

"I took if from your dresser," Mimi winked at me. "Okay then, next!" Mimi pulled me out of the chair, thanked the stylist, paid and then led me off to some other part of the mall.

After looking at different dresses for what seemed like hours, Mimi finally found one she thought was made for me and pushed me into the changing room. It was a simple dress, light pink in color. I put it on thinking it couldn't hurt to try. I gasped when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I can't remember a time when I felt so pretty. Perhaps that's normal for a tomboy like me. Mimi called to me from the other side of the door.

"Well… what do you think? Can Mimi pick out a dress or what?"

"I know Tai will like it… but will he love me?"

"Only an idiot wouldn't love you, or in this case an idiot would love you… wait… no the second ones right."

"Mimi!"

"Kidding! Now, about the shoes…"

(Back at the Kamiya Apartment)

_Tai's POV_

I begrudgingly opened up my history textbook figuring it was time to do some home work when an email popped up on my computer screen. Thankful for the distraction of a last minute time waster I clicked open.

_Tai, its Matt. Long time no see right buddy. Listen I need to talk to you. Actually I've been meaning to and frankly its over do. If you have time right now reply to this message in the next fifteen minute and then come meet me at the park. Please, I've just got some stuff I've got to tell you in person._

I breathed a sigh of relief now, not only did I get to put off my homework for an other hour or so, but I finally got to talk to Matt again. I hit the reply button and said I would be there. I grabbed my Digivice and my D-terminal, put on my coat and walked out of my room, Agumon following me.

"Hey Kari, can I have my cell phone back now?"

"Um, you really need it now?"

"I would like to have it, yes."

"Okay." Kari went into her room and came back out with the object requested.

"Hey, you look like something's bugging you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"That didn't sound very convincing… did you and TK have a fight? Do I finally get to pound that kid?"

"No, Tai." She smiled a little.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Kari just look at me. I knew something was wrong, it was obvious, she wasn't even trying to hide it.

"I'm fine, honest." I just smiled and turned to go.

"You can tell me when your ready. Could you tell Sora to call back later if she calls and wants to talk to me?"

"Why would she call?" That was weird Kari's attitude was suddenly hostile. Come to think of it, Kari has been acting really weird lately.

"I'm just saying if she does, please tell her to call back."

"What do you think is going to happen with her Tai?"

"I don't know. I'm just going to hope." Speaking of hope, as I opened the door to leave TK was standing right there with Patamon atop his head.

"Hi Tai."

"TK. Patamon. I figured you would show up since Kari just called you with my cell." TK gave me a confused stare and opened his mouth to say something, only to have a tongue in his mouth and the rest of my little sister in his arms a second later. Patamon had to fight to keep his balance on TK's head. I felt my protective big brother instincts begin to kick in, but reminded myself it was only TK. Still I couldn't help but look away.

"Well, have fun wherever your going Tai!" Kari said, pushing me and Agumon out the door and pulling a dazed TK in. The door then slammed shut behind me.

(Somewhere in the park)

_Matt's POV_

I sat on a bench waiting for Tai. Gabumon was sitting beside me. It was getting cold out as the sun when down.

"It's beautiful isn't it Matt."

"Yeah," I replied. Gabumon was referring to the sunset of course. Oranges, pinks, purples, yellows, reds, blues. It was magnificent.

"It reminds me of the ones in the Digital World. So vibrate with color, as if it were alive."

"Your right Gabumon."

The park itself looked just as amazing, everything was dark with shadows from the dimming light, but the gloom was still lit from street lamps and fireflies that were beginning to show themselves. I should write a song about this.

I heard a few footstepps to my right and a person sat down on the bench next to me.

"Hi guys," I heard Agumon say. That told me the identity of the person on the bench.

"Hey Agumon. Listen would you and Gabumon give Tai and I some privacy for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing Matt," Gabumon said jumping off the bench and walked into the grass beyond the stone pathway. Agumon followed.

It remained quite. Tai and I knew each other pretty well, and at the moment a silent agreement was telling us to do just that; remain silent. After about a minute I turned to look at Tai. He was relaxed, at least on the outside, and his eyes seemed to be looking at the park. I suppose it had a calming affect on him as well. Or was it something else?

"Its good to see you again, dude," I said, extending a hand. He looked over to me and shook it with his own.

"You too Matt," he smiled at me, but it wasn't his trade mark grin.

"I suppose you know why I wanted to talk to you?"

"Are you going to tell me why you two broke up?"

"Sort of. Plus some other stuff."

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay… First of all how are things with Kristina going?"

"I broke up with her." _Good._

"Why?"

"I just, I didn't really like her."

"Really? That's why you dumped her? Ms. perfect Kristina. Captain of the soccer team, nice to everyone, hot if you don't mind me saying so. Any other reasons?"

"She…" He became quiet for a long time before speaking again. "She wasn't the girl I wanted. She's not Sora." I could tell there was anger and perhaps some desperation in his voice.

"I see. So are there any other reason's?"

"No."

"So you don't know?"

"What are you trying to say Matt?"

"Dude, one of the guys in my band saw Kristina kissing some guy in gym class a few days ago."

"What!"

"Apparently. That's why I thought you dumped her. I'm sorry man." We became silent again.

"Listen Tai… back in freshman year… I knew you liked her. A lot of people did. But you never… made a move, and she started to seem interested in me. I knew it was wrong, taking a friends crush, but at the time I felt like it was my chance.

"Chance?" I could hear bitterness in my friends voice.

"Just listen. I knew I could get lots of girls, but at the time I thought I would never be able to get a girl like Sora. A girl as compassionate as she is… that's what I've always wanted. Not some crazy fan girl like Davis's sister. Don't get me wrong she's nice, just, to much like Davis. But you know what Tai? A girl like Sora did come to like me… I'm just sorry it was your girl.

"She was never mine."

"Tai… Listen. I've got some news for you. Do you want to hear it?" Tai just grunted. "I broke up with Sora… because she has it bad for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"She did something that proved to me… you meant more to her then I did. I was mad as hell at first. Then I thought about how it had been with you too. Plus Sora showed me that I'm more then just a guy with good looks. People, girls, can like me for my inside qualities too. My point is… you still have a chance with her."

"She told me she was happy for me that I had Kristina." I had to laugh at that.

"Man you two really are meant for each other, your both dense and stubborn as hell!"

Tai still looked unconvinced, I saw the hope, but there was still doubt. Time for drastic measures.

"WAM!"

My fist caught Tai by surprise and he was on the ground before he knew it.

"Ahhh! What the fuck man!"

I stood over him and held out my hand. There was a fifty, fifty chance I would get hit back. And it looked that way for a moment as he came to his sences and made fists with his hands. As he looked at my hand though, his expression soffend somewhat, and he accepted the help up, letting me pull him to his feet.

We stood face to face. I could tell Tai was still trying to decide how he should respond to my punch. So before he could make up his mind I grabbed him by the shoulders and whispered in his ear-

"You will have to talk to her if you want to know exactly what she did. Now, I suggest you go and get your girl bearer of courage, before some asshole comes and steals her."

With that I walked away. Leaving our fearless leader to fend for himself.

(Minutes later, Kamiya Apartment)

_Kari's POV_

TK and I were watching TV in the living room while Gatomon and Patamon were in my room doing Digimon stuff. You know, eating, arguing and sleeping.

I looked over at my boyfriend. He had put his head on my shoulder, I guess he was tired. His eye's were closed and he was breathing heavily. He must have fallen asleep. I smiled. He looked so kissable right now. But I didn't want to wake him. I continued to watch him. His eye's began to move rapidly beneath there lids, and his mouth and hands began to twitch. He was dreaming. But then I began to become concerned. He was shifty awkwardly and strange moans came from within his throat. He was beginning to scare me. It had to be a nightmare, a bad one.

"TK, TK, wake up." I shook him but he remained under. "TK, your having a nightmare, please wake up!" This time I yelled.

Suddenly his eye shot open and he screamed. "KARI!" I screamed as well because his sudden outburst frightend me. Both of our Digimon came rushing in.

"What's wrong?" Patamon asked worriedly.

TK was sweating and began to shake, he burried his head under my chin and I held him tightly in response.

"TK?" I asked gently, as I rocked him. He just kept shacking but finally he spoke to me.

"Kari. I think we may have a problem."

"What? TK, what?" I made him look at me. He looked spooked.

"Devimon."

**I surprise myself sometimes… who am I kidding all the time! … Anyway did you know this was only suppose to be about half the length? But it all just snowballed. I really enjoyed writing… well, all of it to tell you the truth. So, what did my two right hand authors (you know who you are) think about this chapter? Particulary the Matt, Tai part. I STILL WANT THE REST OF YOU TO REVIEW TOO! Speaking of which, it's review response time. ALSO DO YOU GUYS WANT A SEQUEL? **

**DephsXylex: Hope you can fix it. Yep, that's the idea, Tai and Sora are so concerned about the others needs that they ignore their own. To bad because their needs are the others needs as well. Fortunatly they will realize this soon. (And yes we are very stupid, because we have so little experience.)**

**AnimeFan202: You just heard from him lol. She was venting a lot of her wrath on him, but it didn't last forever. I actually plan to reference it later. Yeah, they kept each other from themselves alright.**

**digimonfan4ever101: I always continue my stories, and I always intend to keep up the good work.**

**TheOmegaMan: LOL! (That was for the Izzy comment) Speaking of which, how do you feel about her now. Yeah, you said it. I don't believe it but you said it, and I'm just going to prtend you didn't make that comment. But yes, TaixOC is pretty lame. Yeah… I could see that too. LOL! (And that was for the Piedmon comment) I know right, that was funny. We were all kinda waiting for the others to spring. Yeah.**

**Odinson83: I agree with 90 percent of it too. I don't get it… but they never went in depth as far as what the DD do at home alone. Your welcome. As far as writing goes perhaps you should try writing more… practice makes perfect. We thought it was interesting as well. And FF ALWAYS has problems. A sequel is possible. Read it again. It was on not in. If the last chapter was a 9 this has to be at least a 9.8.**

**Ghostyduck: Glad you liked it. Yeah, I figured people thought it would get graphic. But maybe in the sequel 'ey.**

**arandomguy227: Thanks. Glad I could get an emotional response out of you. I know right comunication is key… unfortunately there are may people that don't understand that rather basic concept. Well he… almost told her… does that count?**

**xOne N Onlyx: That's exactly what I was going for. Tai is the one with the girl and now Sora has to pretend to be happy for him. Just like he did for her. Yeah, at least she didn't see that. Dodged a bullet there. It is addicting isn't it?**

**ZariDenim: Doesn't it suck on the phone? I wouldn't know, I've never tried, but I imagine it would. Yeah, I was going for hot but not to hot… I believe that Digimon 'Hotness' should have its limits. The Taiora is just around the cornor, I swear.**

**shinn525: Good. That means I have you addicted.**

**Supershooter: Sorry, I'll try to keep my personnal feelings aside lol. Hmm… to think I could make you read a hundred chapter before you see a wiff of Taiora… fortunately for you I'm not that cruel. Was this to soon? **


	13. Announcement

Hello again FF. It's me, the fearless Taiora diehard that use to plague these parts of the internet with nonsense and saucy banter. At least that's how I remember it.

Anyway I'm here to give all who may still care updates on my projects and to direct your attention to the current works of someone else I think you'll remember.

As far as myself goes, life as been, well, life. That is the best explanation I can give for my prolong absence, minus that thing little poem thing I wrote. However I have promised many of you personally that I will always be around and remained determined to update my stories. The next chapter of NOCRY is halfway finished. I will continue to write Taiora, but I may branch out to other stories as well... that is the future though. Not something that needs to be discussed now.

On to the other reason for my announcement. I'm sure you've all heard of TheOmegaMan. (In the slightest chance you haven't, he was a big Taiora writer around the same time as arandomguy227 and myself, very talented.) He is still very busy in the writing world, just not so much here. You probably remember him deleting all of his stories, only recently jump starting them again. Well, he plans to continue them on wordpress. At the moment however, he is primarily focused on something else. If you have the time, I highly encourage you all to check it out.

The link is kingsandque3ns/wordpress/com (just replace the slashes */* with periods *.*)

I think he plans to update it today. The more of you check it out, the more I'll know people are still interested in what we do... the faster I actually update? Lol, you guys know how this works.

Finally... to those of you who asked over the past two years... again, I will keep my word...

(Don't be surprised if you seem me put up a test story to remind myself how to tinker with formatting and stuff)

LLT


End file.
